12 semanas
by hudgens77
Summary: Nanase Haruka, depresión. Matsuoka Rin, problemas de control de la ira. Diferentes mundos, diferentes escuelas, diferentes problemas de personalidad. Pareciera que no tienen nada en común, de no ser por una cosa: ambos asisten a la misma terapia de grupo por doce semanas. ¿Podrán ayudarse mutuamente a superar sus problemas? ¿O el amor sólo empeorará todo? RinHaru, AU.
1. Semana 1

**A/N: **_Hola! Ahhh, Free! terminó y yo aun no me lo puedo creer! La verdad es que me gustó tanto este anime que tenía que escribir algo de él, en especial de mis hermosos Rin y Haru. OTP forevah! Bueno, espero que el fic sea de su agrado. También habrá otras parejas, pero serán secundarias (ya las irán viendo conforme la trama avance). Cambié algunos aspectos de los personajes para que quedaran con la historia, pero espero conservar su esencia. En fin, espero que les guste! Aquí dejo el primer cap._

* * *

><p><strong>12 Semanas<strong>

**Semana 1.**

* * *

><p>La alarma sonó, despertando al chico de cabellos azabache que dormía plácidamente en la cama.<p>

El muchacho frunció el ceño y apagó la alarma. Se paró de mala gana: su cabeza todavía daba punzadas de dolor y tenía un sabor nauseabundo en la boca.

El joven se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo. Sus cabellos lacios estaban desordenados, apuntando en todas direcciones. Su rostro lucía demacrado y las notorias ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules no ayudaban mucho.

Se cepilló los dientes. Mientras lo hacía, su mente divagó. Había sido duro levantarse solo. A veces su amigo Makoto se tomaba la molestia de ir hasta su casa por él, mas esta no había sido la ocasión.

Se detuvo por un momento. _Makoto..._

No estaban en sus mejores términos.

Se enjuagó la boca y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Suspiró, pensando qué es lo que la gente veía en él: Nanase Haruka, 17 años, diagnosticado con depresión.

Tomó un baño. El agua era lo único que lo relajaba y lo hacía olvidar de sus problemas. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió por un momento, cuando...

"¿Haru?"

Era la voz de su madre, tocando la puerta. Haru salió del agua.

"Ya voy, mamá."

Se secó. Su momento de tranquilidad había sido interrumpido. Se vistió: una camiseta negra y de manga larga, sin importar el clima de afuera. Pantalones también negros y pegados al cuerpo. Tenis Converse. Se acomodó el cabello. Se maquilló los ojos como estaba acostumbrado: un poco de sombra y mucho, mucho delineador. Era su forma de expresarse: el negro, los piercings en las orejas y en la ceja, el esmalte de uñas. Cuando se sintió listo salió del baño y bajó las escaleras. Sus padres lo esperaban en la cocina con la comida preparada y sonrisas en sus rostros, algo increíblemente inusual; además del hecho de que lo habían dejado dormir hasta tarde. Supuso que habían sido recomendaciones del doctor.

Haru suspiró y se sentó. "Buenos días," murmuró.

"Buenos días, Haru," respondieron ellos. Trataron de hacer conversación, pero su hijo no cooperó mucho. Podía sentir los ojos de su madre fijos en su plato, asegurándose de que comiera.

"Haru..." indicó cuando el aludido hubo terminado. Haru frunció los labios y tomó sus medicinas de mala gana.

"Buen chico," dijo su madre. Haru fue por sus cosas. Mientras estaba en su cuarto sonó el timbre. Nagisa ya debía haber llegado.

Bajó a recibirlo. El rubio platicaba entusiasmado con sus padres. Su mirada se iluminó al ver a su amigo.

"¡Haru! ¡Estás listo!"

"Hola, Nagisa."

"Haru, cuídate mucho," dijo su madre. "No te desesperes."

"Lo hacemos por tu bien," dijo su padre. Haru asintió cortante y se salió mientras Nagisa se despedía.

"Ahh, detesto tener que ir a clases de regularización..." se quejó Nagisa mientras caminaban. "Aunque bueno, supongo que ir a terapia grupal tampoco debe ser muy divertido."

"Y que lo digas," respondió Haru. Era la primera vez desde pequeño que sus padres se preocupaban tanto por él. Normalmente se la pasaban viajando de un lado a otro, contactando con su hijo de vez en cuando. Makoto solía describirlos como "espíritus libres". Sin embargo, después de que Haruka fue diagnosticado con depresión severa, habían regresado de inmediato a vigilar a su hijo: que se tomara los medicamentos indicados, que asistiera a las terapias grupal e individual y que continuara con su vida escolar. Habían decidido quedarse al menos hasta notar una mejoría en Haru.

Hazuki Nagisa, por su parte, había sido obligado a tomar clases de regularización. Sus notas habían bajado increíblemente y aquella había sido la condición de sus padres para permitirle quedarse en Iwatobi con sus amigos. El lugar de las clases era cercano al hospital donde Haru recibiría las terapias, así que acordaron ir juntos cuando sus horarios coincidieran, como apoyo moral.

El lado bueno de ir con alguien como Nagisa es que hacía que Haru se olvidara de sus preocupaciones, ya que se la pasaba hablando y bromeando. Pero al fin, llegó el punto de separación y cada quien se fue por su lado, acordando que se verían a las afueras del grupo de terapia, ya que no se sabía con exactitud cuánto duraría la sesión.

Haru entró al lugar. Una encargada le pidió su nombre y su asunto, y después le indicó el salón de la terapia. Haru caminó por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar al salón correspondiente. El salón era grande y extrañamente acogedor, distinto al impersonal y níveo pasillo. El suelo era de madera y había grandes ventanales. Había libreros, un escritorio, unas veinte sillas formando un círculo y un pequeño pizarrón al centro. Varias personas ya habían llegado, pero nadie hablaba con nadie: o fingían demencia con sus celulares o simplemente estaban sentados o parados alrededor de la habitación, encerrados en su mundo.

Haru se sentó lejos de la gente, observando sin mucho interés. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando, aunque quedaron algunas sillas sin ocupar. Finalmente llegó la psicóloga encargada. Era una mujer joven, probablemente en sus treintas. Su cabello era castaño, sus ojos cafés y luminosos. Lucía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Buenos días," saludó con entusiasmo. "Soy Amakata Miho, pero pueden llamarme Ama-chan. Seré su psicóloga por estas doce semanas de terapia. ¿Cómo están?"

Unos pocos pacientes respondieron con un lánguido "bien", no obstante, aquello no menguó los ánimos de la mujer.

"¡Muy bien! Bueno, de seguro algunos pensarán que están aquí por obligación, o porque hay _'algo malo'_ con ustedes. Pero quiero que sepan que no es así. Estamos aquí para conocernos y para solucionar nuestros problemas al aprender de los demás. Todos tenemos problemas."

A pesar de las buenas intenciones de la psicóloga, nadie parecía muy animado al respecto. Pero ella siguió.

"Entonces, ya que estamos aquí para conocernos... ¿Hay alguien que quiera presentarse?"

Como era de esperarse, nadie levantó la mano.

La psicóloga frunció los labios. "Bien, supongo que tendré que empezar por mí misma. Tengo 36 años, llevo 12 siendo psicóloga... Solía tener un trabajo diferente cuando era joven," se sonrojó levemente; "pero después me di cuenta que la psicología era lo mío. Me gusta guiar a las demás personas. Mi esposo es entrenador en el club de natación Iwatobi. Llevamos 10 años casados. ¿Hay algo más que quieran saber? Recuerden, estamos en confianza," aseguró.

El silencio era sepulcral, pero ella no se rindió. Sabía que las primeras sesiones eran las más difíciles, porque la mayoría de los pacientes tendían a resistirse.

"Pues, ya que no hay preguntas... ¿Por qué no empiezan a presentarse ustedes? Por aquí," indicó. Era una mujer. Se presentó. Dijo que era viuda. La psicóloga le hizo un par de preguntas acerca de su situación emocional. Continuó con los demás, en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj: para todos los pacientes era lo mismo. Se identificaban, decían la razón por la cual estaban ahí y Amakata les hacía preguntas con el fin de obtener más información. Haru se percató de que el grupo era bastante variado: había personas de ambos géneros, de todas las edades, con toda clase de problemas... Desórdenes alimenticios, divorcios, pérdidas, homosexualidad, entre otras cosas. Sólo había un joven de aproximadamente la misma edad de Haru. Era pelirrojo y vestía sencillamente.

Pronto llegó el turno de Haru. "Nanase Haruka, 17 años, diagnosticado con depresión," dijo en voz baja y autómata. Amakata le sonrió con empatía.

"Nanase-kun, ¿y tú estás de acuerdo con ese diagnóstico?"

Haru se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué significa eso?" inquirió ella con tono amable, en un intento por hacer hablar más al joven.

"Pues... no lo sé," divagó Haru. "Supongo..."

"¿Por qué?"

Haru se encogió en su asiento. Se sentía muy incómodo.

"¿Nanase-kun?" insistió ella.

"Oh por Dios, ¡deje de molestarlo!" explotó el chico pelirrojo que Haru había notado antes. Amakata volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

"¿Matsuoka-kun, verdad?" preguntó. "¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros?"

Rin bufó. "Matsuoka Rin, 17 años, problemas de control de ira," dijo de mala gana. "Hace poco me di cuenta de que estaba hiriendo a mis seres queridos al actuar así, y por eso estoy aquí."

Ella asintió. "Oh, muy bien, Matsuoka-kun. Qué bueno que reconozcas tu problema. ¿Quisieras contarnos cómo te diste cuenta?"

Rin la fulminó con la mirada. Haru observaba todo con sumo interés, el hecho de que ese chico lo hubiera defendido —porque sí que se había sentido atacado por las repentinas preguntas de la psicóloga— había llamado su atención.

"No actúe como si no lo supiera. Usted va por ahí con esa lista, después de haber leído todos nuestros expedientes, fingiendo tener compasión por nosotros... pero ese es su trabajo. Así que no actúe que quiere ser nuestra amiga, porque no lo es. Y si Haru o cualquier otro no quiere hablar de sus problemas, es asunto de ellos. Déjennos en paz."

Haru se había quedado boquiabierto, profundamente impresionado por el descaro de Rin. Extrañamente, su corazón latía muy rápido, en especial cuando Rin había mencionado su diminutivo de esa forma tan confiada. Aunque la verdad, a Haru no le molestaba.

Todos los demás miraban pasmados al joven pelirrojo. Amakata tuvo la entereza para mantener su sonrisa y asentir. Incluso preguntó amablemente:

"¿Algo más que quieras decir, Matsuoka-kun?"

La reacción tan apacible desarmó a Rin, quien de pronto se cohibió. Negó con la cabeza con expresión de frustración.

Amakata continuó. Los que restaban de presentarse lo hicieron, pero Haru no les prestó atención porque sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en Rin.

* * *

><p>Nagisa entró al salón que le había sido designado en su horario. Había tres chicos más aparte de él, todos alrededor de su edad. Nagisa, tan extrovertido y coqueto como siempre, se sentó al lado del que le parecía más atractivo y le sacó conversación.<p>

Su simple atuendo siempre era una evidente provocación: shorts cortos o pantalones pegados; remeras que dejaban ver algo de piel —ya fuera de su pecho o de su abdomen, a veces de ambas. Un tema bien sabido en Iwatobi era la orientación y reputación sexual de Nagisa, y más de uno habían caído ante sus encantos (inclusive aquellos que se hacían llamar, con el orgullo herido, 'heterosexuales')—.

Otro chico entró al salón. Saludó. Tenía cabello azul y desordenado, ojos amatista y lentes de intelectual. Nagisa se arrepintió de no haber esperado más a que alguien más llegara: se había precipitado demasiado al escoger a su presa. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta el final de la clase para poder ligarse al recién llegado.

El chico dejó sus cosas. Escribió algo en el pizarrón. "¿No deberías esperar a que llegue el maestro?" preguntó alguien. El joven se dio la media vuelta, encogiéndose de hombros humildemente y apuntando al pizarrón.

"Mi nombre es Ryugazaki Rei, y yo seré su asesor. ¡Mucho gusto!"

Nagisa soltó una risita. Rei era adorablemente apasionado.

_Me pregunto si será igual en la cama..._

Rei les contó un poco acerca de él. Era de la misma edad que Nagisa. Estudiaba en la Academia Samezuka y era parte del cuadro de honor. La razón por la que estaba dando asesorías era porque necesitaban un maestro suplente urgentemente y Rei pensó que un poco de dinero extra no le caería nada mal, además de que era bueno para su currículum a la hora de buscar alguna universidad.

Nagisa torció los labios. El chico sonaba como un completo nerd.

Después, les preguntó el nombre a sus pocos alumnos y comenzó con la clase. Los minutos pasaron muy rápidamente para Nagisa, que no prestaba atención a la explicación de su maestro, sino a otros factores: el timbre de su voz, la seriedad con la que hablaba, la manera en que ajustaba sus lentes de vez en cuando. La forma en que se desplazaba, como se sonrojaba cuando se dejaba llevar y alguien lo interrumpía para decirle que no estaba entendiendo. La clase terminó más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado, y mientras todos se retiraban él se acercó a Rei, que guardaba sus cosas con nerviosismo.

"¡Rei-chan!"

Rei dio un respingo.

"Rei... ¿chan?" inquirió azorado. Nagisa rio.

"Puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad?" Rei ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque Nagisa lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra. "¡Creo que es genial que alguien de nuestra edad nos dé clases!"

"Ah... Pues gracias, Nagisa-kun," respondió Rei con una sonrisa apenada y un leve sonrojo. Nagisa se inclinó hacia adelante sutilmente, para estar más cerca de él.

"Quería saber si tenías tiempo hoy para ayudarme a estudiar. Es que pronto tengo exámenes y no estoy seguro de que las asesorías sean suficientes," mintió con fingida ansiedad. Aunque tal vez, su ansiedad no era tan falsa, sólo que no se debía a los estudios. Nagisa podría no dar la apariencia de alguien intelectual, pero lo era. Sólo era cuestión de que se aplicara a sus estudios.

"Oh, lo siento Nagisa-kun, pero hoy no puedo. Quedé con un amigo," se disculpó Rei. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión descorazonada de Nagisa, agregó: "Pero puede ser mañana, si quieres..."

Nagisa sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Está bien! ¿Cuál es tu número?"

En menos de cinco minutos, Nagisa ya había encontrado la excusa perfecta para acercarse más a Rei. Por otro lado, Rei percibía a Nagisa como alguien muy agradable, aunque le desconcertaba un poco su forma tan natural de "ser _amigable_".

Salieron del edificio en medio de una conversación fluida y divertida. Nagisa era muy espontáneo y extrovertido, y Rei ya comenzaba a sentirse en confianza con él.

"Bueno, tengo que irme. Hasta mañana, Nagisa-kun," se despidió Rei antes de ir por su camino.

"Espera, ¿a dónde vas?" preguntó Nagisa, percatándose de que iba en la misma dirección que él.

"Voy al Hospital Psiquiátrico de Iwatobi. Es que tengo un amigo que está tomando terapia de grupo, y empezó apenas hoy," explicó Rei. "Le prometí que iría por él y luego cenaríamos en algún lado, para que se relajara."

"Ah, ¿en serio? ¡Yo también tengo un amigo ahí!"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Rei, asombrado. Nagisa asintió con entusiasmo.

"¡Sí!"

Rei esbozó una sonrisa.

"Bueno, entonces podemos ir juntos, supongo."

Nagisa soltó una risita coqueta, acercándose lo más que pudiera a Rei.

"Claro que sí, Rei-chan."

* * *

><p>Después de la hora más extensa e infructuosa en la vida de Haruka, la terapia terminó. Todos salieron en un estado autómata, fastidiados de la sesión. A excepción de la psicóloga, por supuesto; cuya sonrisa permanecía intacta. Haru miró a Rin irse y se acercó a él.<p>

"Hey... Rin," lo llamó. Rin se volvió hacia Haru con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Aquella expresión poco amigable intimidó a Haru, quien sólo se encogió de hombros tratando de parecer casual.

"Gracias por lo de antes," murmuró. El rubor subió a las mejillas de Rin, descontrolándolo por completo.

"De nada. Hasta la próxima semana," se despidió cortante. Haru sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho; deseaba hablar más con él, pero no sabía cómo.

"Adiós," susurró resignado. Ambos salieron del hospital, Haru detrás de Rin. Supuso que el pelirrojo se retiraría y él se quedaría a esperar a Nagisa, pero no fue así. Rin también se quedó parado en la salida del hospital, a la espera de alguien.

Sus miradas coincidieron y ambos se voltearon de inmediato. Rin apretó los puños, ¿por qué se sentía tan inquieto?

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio incómodo, hasta que Rin vislumbró la cabellera azul eléctrico de Rei a la distancia. Sin embargo, Rei no estaba solo.

"¿Rei?" inquirió Rin en voz baja conforme su amigo se acercaba. Iba riendo con un chico rubio, más bajo que él.

"Nagisa..." murmuró Haru, reconociendo a su amigo. Nagisa le sonrió.

"¡Haru-chan! ¿Cómo te fue?" le preguntó una vez que estuvieron frente a frente. Rin y Haru intercambiaron un vistazo incómodo.

"Rin-senpai, él es Hazuki Nagisa... Es mi alumno," lo presentó Rei. "Nagisa-kun, él es el amigo del que te hablé."

"¡Mucho gusto!" exclamó Nagisa. Rin entrecerró los ojos, escudriñándolo. No le agradaba mucho el estilo descarado de Nagisa, y dudaba de sus intenciones con el inocente Rei.

"Igualmente," respondió entre dientes.

"Ah... Rei-chan, él es Haru-chan," fue el turno de Nagisa para presentarlos. "Veo que tú y Rin-chan ya se conocieron."

Los ojos de Haru y Rin volvieron a encontrarse. Rin desvió la mirada rápidamente, cohibido y ligeramente molesto de la informalidad de Nagisa al dirigirse hacia él a pesar de que apenas se conocían. Haru se movió nerviosamente.

"...Sí," respondió en voz baja.

"Bueno," intervino Rin; "Rei y yo tenemos que irnos, si nos disculpan..."

"Ah... Irán a cenar algo, ¿no?" preguntó Nagisa. "Rei-chan me comentó."

Rin fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa a forma de disculpa.

"Pues... sí," farfulló Rin.

"¡Genial! ¿Podemos acompañarlos? Estoy seguro de que Haru-chan está igual de hambriento que yo," dijo Nagisa, guiñándole un ojo a Haru.

"Pues..."

"¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos!" interfirió Nagisa antes de que su amigo pudiera dar una opinión. Tomó a Rei de la muñeca y lo jaló con él, ignorando su exclamación de sorpresa y el notorio sonrojo de su rostro. Rin y Haru volvieron a mirarse sin querer; y Rin siseó apenado. Haru sintió su corazón latir rápidamente en su pecho.

Caminaron en silencio, tratando de ignorar la evidente chispa que surgía cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Y bien? Les gustó? Se que es algo sencillo, pero es porque apenas va empezando. Me gustaría saber qué pensaron de todo, del fic, del final de Free, de lo hermosos que son Rin y Haru... Asi que porfavor, comenten! Sus comentarios son lo que me motiva a escribir :3_


	2. Semana 2

**A/N: **_Hey! salkdjaslkdjsalkdjksadjsajd awwn estoy feliz porque veo que les gustó el fic! Les traigo este capi con mucho amorts, y perdón si no puedo actualizar tan seguido, es que a veces la universidad y otras cosas me consumen mucho tiempo... pero pueden contar con que seguire el fic. Por el rinharu! -corazoncitos gays-_

_Y bueno, les dejo el capi y agradezco por sus lindos reviews ^^ sigan comentando! asi me doy cuenta de si les gustó y me motivan mucho, en verdad :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Rabia<strong>

* * *

><p>'Incómodo' sería una palabra amable para describir la atmósfera durante la cena. Haru y Rin evitaban mirarse, y Rin apretaba la mandíbula cada vez que Nagisa hacía algo para <em>pervertir<em> al inocente de su amigo: las risas coquetas, los roces 'accidentales', las miradas con doble intención. Y lo peor es que parecía que Rei ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Al otro lado de la mesa, él y Nagisa conversaban y reían como si nada, como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida. Por supuesto que Rei no era ajeno al mal humor de su amigo; es más, no dudaba que todo el restaurante se hubiera dado cuenta porque Rin parecía emanar un aura negra que asustaría a cualquiera. Pero Rei no dejaría que le arruinase la velada. Después de todo, se supone que habían salido a cenar para relajarse y divertirse, ¿no?

A Rei le agradaba mucho Nagisa. Aunque, debía admitir, que sí lo sacaba un poco de balance la forma tan desvergonzada en que se comportaba algunas veces, tomándose confianzas con tanta facilidad, pero supuso que así era su estilo. Entonces no veía porqué Rin parecía tener tanto problema con eso... ¿Tal vez estaba celoso? No en una manera romántica, sino más bien platónica: Rin siempre había sido protector con sus amigos, y más ahora que se había vuelto entrenador del club de natación de Samezuka.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando a Nagisa se le cayó su tenedor —accidentalmente o a propósito, eso sería un misterio para siempre— y él y Rei se agacharon al mismo tiempo para recogerlo. Sus manos se tocaron y sus ojos se encontraron, y Nagisa soltó una risita tan natural y adorable que hizo sonrojar a Rei.

Rin golpeó la mesa con sus puños y, sin decir más, salió refunfuñando del restaurante.

Rei suspiró. "Disculpen," les dijo a Haru y Nagisa antes de seguir a su amigo.

"Rin-senpai, ¿qué te pasa? Eso de allá no fue nada hermoso," se quejó Rei apenas alcanzó a Rin.

"Rei, ¡¿qué no te das cuenta de lo que ese rubiecito está haciendo?!"

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Nagisa-kun sólo está siendo amigable!"

"Oh, ¡no me jodas!" espetó Rin echando chispas. "¡Nagisa sólo quiere coger!"

"¡¿Queeeeé?!" el rostro puro y casto de Rei se tiñó de todos colores cuando Rin soltó aquella palabra indecente —y nada hermosa— con tanta facilidad, mas de inmediato su vergüenza fue reemplazada por indignación. Inhaló profundamente, tratando de dominar sus instintos. Después de todo, tenía que ser comprensivo con Rin y sus problemas de irritabilidad. "Rin-senpai, aprecio lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero creo que te estás pasando un poco. No porque seas homosexual significa que todos lo son."

Rin abrió los ojos como platos, mirando a Rei con incredulidad.

"Rei, ¡¿qué...?!" bufó, frustrado. "¡¿No crees que con más razón me doy cuenta de quién es o no es?!"

Rei se encogió de hombros.

"Si por lo de Yamazaki-senpai, no—"

"¡Oh por Dios, no puedo creerlo!" vociferó Rin con voz aguda. Tomó a Rei por su camiseta y lo atrajo hacia sí, sacudiéndolo con violencia y luego azotándolo contra la pared. "¡¿Te molesta mi orientación sexual, Rei?! De todas las personas, ¡nunca pensé que tú—!"

"¡Rin!"

"¡Chicos, deténganse!" Nagisa lloriqueó desesperadamente, abrazando a Rei mientras Haru tomaba a Rin y lo apartaba del otro. "Rei-chan, ¿estás bien?"

Rei se acomodó la ropa y los lentes, mirando a Rin con silenciosa reprobación.

"Sí, Nagisa-kun, estoy bien, gracias."

"Rin," volvió a llamar Haru con tono preocupado. Rin miró a Rei perplejo, ahora que la rabia había abandonado su cuerpo, y el remordimiento cruzó su rostro. "Rin, ¿qué pa—?"

"Me largo de aquí," espetó Rin, cabizbajo, y apartó a Haru cuando éste trató de interponerse en su camino.

"¿Qué pasó?" inquirió Nagisa mientras observaban a Rin marcharse.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

"Nada. ¿Volvemos adentro?"

"Hmm... Bueno, si tú quieres," concedió Nagisa. "Haru, ¿vienes?"

"¿Eh? Ah, sí," murmuró Haru, aunque sintiera un extraño impulso de ir tras Rin.

* * *

><p>Después de la cena —la cual obviamente ya no fue lo mismo ahora que Rin no estaba, pero hicieron su mejor intento por pasar un buen rato— Nagisa convenció a Rei de acompañarlos a una 'pequeña reunión' en casa de un compañero de escuela al siguiente día. Rei rechazó la invitación en un principio, argumentando que no conocía a la gente de la escuela de Iwatobi y que no estaría bien ir así, pero Nagisa era tan insistente que terminó cediendo. Después, se despidieron, y durante todo el camino a casa Nagisa no habló con Haru de otra cosa que no fuera Rei.<p>

Al siguiente día, viernes por la noche, Rei se presentó algo tarde ya que no quería estar solo. Para su suerte, Nagisa ya estaba ahí, y salió a recibirlo después de que Rei le mandó un mensaje.

Cuando entraron, Rei se dio cuenta de que la reunión no tenía nada de pequeña, ya que casi todos los de Iwatobi y algunos otros que se habían colado de otras escuelas estaban ahí. Se encontraron con Haru, que los saludó. Mientras Nagisa trataba de tranquilizar a Rei y obligarlo a quedarse, Haru se perdió entre la multitud bailando, besuqueándose y bebiendo, además de consumiendo otras sustancias. Desvió la mirada con desinterés; si bien no era ajeno a ese tipo de cosas, no estaba de humor para ello. Pero, ¿no era ese uno de los síntomas que lo encasillaban en la dichosa depresión? Últimamente, no tenía ganas de nada.

Mientras luchaba por salir de la sala con toda la gente a un lugar más tranquilo, alcanzó a notar a Makoto por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba en el sillón, besándose apasionadamente con ese tipo... Shigino Kisumi. Haru puso cara de asco, cómo detestaba a ese chico. Pero no podía estar muy sorprendido, puesto que no era la primera vez que los veía así. Y a pesar de eso, cada vez que Haru le preguntaba a Makoto cuál era su relación con el chico de cabellos rosados, Makoto sólo sonreía y le decía la verdad: que eran amigos con derecho, pero no tenía ningún interés romántico en Kisumi.

Pensando en esas cosas, Haru salió al patio. La música aún se escuchaba ahogada desde la casa, pero al menos Haru ya podía pensar con tranquilidad.

La puerta se abrió y alguien se sentó a su lado en las escaleras de la salida. Era Makoto.

"Haru. Hola," saludó amablemente. Sus labios estaban enrojecidos y su cabello castaño ligeramente despeinado.

"Oh, Makoto. ¿Y Kisumi?" inquirió Haru, desviando la mirada. Parecía que Makoto no estaba alterado, pero Haru todavía se sentía incómodo después de lo que había pasado hace poco. Makoto lo notó y torció los labios.

"Por ahí. ¿Qué tal la terapia hoy?" dijo, tratando de hacer conversación. Haru le preocupaba.

Haruka sólo se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo. Makoto suspiró. No lo estaba haciendo nada fácil.

"¿Conociste a alguien interesante?" volvió a intentar. La imagen de Rin apareció automáticamente en la mente de Haru, y no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo. Aunque... ¿valdría la pena mencionarlo, siquiera? No era como que Rin hubiera demostrado excesivo interés en Haruka; es más, quizá hasta le desagradaba...

"Hmm..."

Como si lo hubiese invocado, la pantalla de su celular se iluminó al instante. Era un mensaje de WhatsApp, de un número que no tenía agregado pero como nombre aparecía: "Rin M."

Haru sintió una extraña emoción en el pecho y el estómago. ¿Cómo es que Rin había conseguido su número?

Oh, claro, el estúpido grupo de WhatsApp que la psicóloga Amakata los había _motivado_ —obligado— a hacer...

Haru abrió el mensaje, ansioso. El ícono de Rin, en lugar de una foto suya, era una imagen de un tiburón. Irónico, porque Haru tenía un delfín en el suyo.

**Rin M.: Hey. Se que es algo tarde, pero... Lamento haber sido un idiota ayer.**

Haru enarcó las cejas. Rin estaba en línea, así que tenía que aprovechar.

**Haru: Esta bien, aunque creo que deberias disculparte con Rei en lugar de conmigo**

**Rin M.: Si, ya lo hice**

...fin de la conversación. Haru hizo una mueca, no sabía muy bien cómo seguir... Pero entonces Rin lo sorprendió.

**Rin M.: Oye, estas haciendo algo importante?**

Haru le echó un vistazo a Makoto por el rabillo del ojo. Pensó en la fiesta, en la gente divirtiéndose adentro, en Kisumi esperando por tirarse a su amigo y en cómo él no encajaba ahí.

**Haru: No**

Rin respondió rápido.

**Rin M.: Quieres venir a jugar videojuegos o algo entonces? Vivo en un internado, pero no creo que haya problema**

Haru sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Jamás se había sentido así; ni antes, cuando nadaba.

**Haru: Ok**

**Haru: Pero espera, no le molesta a tu compañero de cuarto?**

_Rin M. está escribiendo..._

**Rin M.: ...no tengo compañero**

**Rin M.: Entonces, vienes?**

**Haru: Si, esta bien**

**Rin M.: Bueno, deja te paso mi ubicacion y el num de cuarto...**

"¿Haru?" la voz de Makoto, moderadamente preocupada, hizo que Haru volviera a la realidad. Sonrió, si bien casi imperceptiblemente, dejando a Makoto impresionado.

"Creo que... sí," respondió al fin a su pregunta.

* * *

><p>"¡Nagisa-kun! ¡Creo que sería mejor que me vaya!" exclamó Rei, luchando porque su voz se escuchara a través de la música.<p>

"¡¿Quéeee?!" clamó Nagisa, ya acoplado al ambiente y bailoteando. Rei hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

"¡Éste no es el ambiente para mí!"

"¡Oh, vamos!" insistió Nagisa. "¡Te presentaré a unos amigos, y ya verás que la pasaremos bien!"

"¡P-pero...!"

Como siempre, Nagisa ya estaba actuando antes de que alguien pudiera ponérsele en contra. Se acercaron a una de varias mesas, donde al parecer había otros amigos de Nagisa porque los saludó con mucha efusividad. Les presentó a Rei, y los invitaron a unírseles. Dijeron que estaban jugando algo divertido. Rei se imaginó qué clase de juego era, ya que había muchas botellas y vasos en la mesa.

"¡Umm, Nagisa-kun, yo no bebo!" le advirtió al rubio. Nagisa volteó a verlo con cara de decepción.

"¡Aww, anda, Rei-chan! ¡Serán sólo unos tragos!"

Rei torció los labios. Los demás parecían muy divertidos, riendo a carcajadas y conviviendo. Pero Nagisa, Nagisa lo miraba expectante. Y aunque no le agradaba para nada la idea, Rei terminó cediendo, porque Nagisa era agradable y no quería caerle mal, y porque bueno... eso es lo que hacían todos los chicos de su edad, ¿no? Porque no importaba qué tan fuertes eran tus convicciones, siempre era incómodo que cuando rechazaras amablemente el alcohol, las drogas o el sexo los demás te dirigieran esa mirada de decepción, de _'qué aburrido, qué santurrón, qué exagerado eres,'_ como si el hecho de que no bebieras/cogieras/fumaras arruinara la diversión de los demás. Como si se los estuvieras impidiendo.

Y Rei no quería una mirada así de parte de Nagisa.

Así que se sentó en la mesa con los demás desconocidos y al lado del rubio, y el juego comenzó.

Se llamaba "Nunca" y consistía en decir frases como:

"Nunca he salido de Japón."

"Nunca me he hecho un piercing."

"Nunca he ido a un concierto."

Si la afirmación era cierta, tenías que beber un trago de sake. Pero claro que las preguntas inocentes sólo iban al principio, y Rei llevaba todas las de perder con lo moderada que había sido su vida... al menos hasta ese día.

"Nunca he besado a nadie."

Trago.

"Nunca he tenido sexo."

Trago.

"Nunca he cometido un crimen."

Trago.

"Nunca me he emborrachado."

Bueno, de eso, ya no estaba tan seguro. La habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas y Rei se sentía mareado, pero extrañamente divertido. Todos reían, disfrutaban, y por primera vez, Rei no estaba fuera del grupo. Sintió una caricia en su muslo, y volteó sobresaltado. Nagisa le sonreía pícaramente, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Rei tragó grueso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nunca había sentido su corazón alocarse de esa forma, y jamás se imaginó que sería por un hombre...

Qué diría Rin si los viera.

Pero de pronto, eso no importó. Los labios de Nagisa lo atraparon en un beso ardoroso y desesperado, y Rei respondió con la misma avidez. No entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando, y tampoco le importaba. Sólo sabía que la calidez de Nagisa contra su cuerpo y la humedad de su boca eran algo sumamente placentero, y de lo que no se podía conformar.

Ni siquiera le importaron los aullidos emocionados y las gotas de alcohol que los demás les lanzaron ante su descaro. Se separaron por un momento y se miraron con lujuria, incapaces de contenerse. Se tomaron de las manos y esquivaron, si bien algo torpemente, a la multitud que bailaba. Se encerraron en el primer cuarto que encontraron, y esa noche, Rei le dijo adiós a su inocencia.

* * *

><p>El sonido de su celular hizo que Rin sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Haru le había mandado un mensaje avisándole de su llegada. Se paró enfrente de la puerta de su dormitorio y tomó un respiro.<p>

A pesar de que sabía a quién se encontraría del otro lado de la puerta, se sonrojó al ver a Haru ahí parado y esperando por él.

"Llegaste," afirmó Rin asombrado, como si todavía no se lo creyera. Haru se encogió de hombros, algo nervioso.

"Sí."

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?" espetó Rin. Ouch. Eso no había sido muy educado, pero Haru lo alteraba y no sabía muy bien cómo manejar sus emociones. No obstante, a Haru no pareció molestarle. Pasó al cuarto. Rin le ofreció algo de tomar o de comer, y sacó algunas botanas y refrescos.

"¿No hablas mucho, verdad?" dijo Rin mientras se acomodaban en el cuarto. No había gran cosa: literas, un escritorio, televisión, computadora y otras cosas. Rin le contó un poco sobre que solía tener un compañero, pero que por ciertas razones que no quiso explicar, él se había ido y Rin se había quedado con el cuarto para él solo. Haru lo escuchó con atención mientras cargaba el juego, era agradable tener una conversación normal con Rin.

Al fin, se pusieron a jugar videojuegos. Desde el principio Rin le advirtió a Haru que era sumamente competitivo. El pelinegro pareció indiferente al respecto; sin embargo pronto Rin se dio cuenta que había sido una impresión errónea. A pesar de que Haru era apático con la mayoría de las cosas, era una fiera cuando se trataba de competir, y más si tenía un rival a la altura como lo era Rin.

Pasaron un buen rato jugando. Cuando Rin perdía soltaba maldiciones y se enfurecía, mas luego al ver a Haru se avergonzaba de sus arrebatos y se disculpaba. Haru le aseguraba que no importaba, y de alguna forma, su aura tranquila —como el agua— parecía calmarlo.

Cuando era Haru el que perdía, no le daba mucha importancia. Pero, al notar la alegría exagerada de Rin, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, y entonces la derrota no sabía tan amarga.

Después de un buen número de partidas reñidas, Haru y Rin terminaron acostados en la alfombra de la habitación, mirando al techo y conversando de cosas triviales junto al otro. Quizá era porque ya era tarde y el ambiente era acogedor, pero Rin terminó desahogándose de sus problemas de control de ira.

"No sé qué me pasa," dijo frustrado. "Siempre estoy enojado, todo me molesta y no sé por qué. Nunca he sido precisamente paciente, pero... no sé cuando comencé a perder el control," suspiró con tristeza.

"Hey... está bien. Al menos buscas mejorar," lo consoló Haru. Rin frunció el ceño.

"Todos dicen eso pero, ¡¿de qué sirve si no mejoro?!" profirió. Luego pareció notar su pequeña explosión y bufó exasperado, frotándose el rostro con las manos. "Ves, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. Ayer estuve a punto de lastimar a Rei. Lastimo a todos, y luego me molesto conmigo mismo por hacerlo, y... me he dado cuenta que hay gente que inclusive ha llegado a tenerme miedo, porque sólo me ven como un gran montón de rabia, y para ser honesto... ya no sé si tienen razón o no. Siempre hay rabia, la rabia nunca se va."

"Eres mucho más que eso, Rin," aseguró Haru. Rin volteó a verle, sorprendido. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se sonrojaron y volvieron a mirar al techo. Rin pensó en lo natural que se sentía hablar con Haru. Todo era fácil, no había necesidad de ocultar nada, ni siquiera la peor parte de sí mismo. Haru parecía aceptarlo de la misma manera en que Rin aceptaba su mustia compañía, sin forzarlo a ser más alegre o a hablar más si no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

"...Entonces, ¿eres el capitán del equipo de natación de Samezuka?"

Rin asintió. "Sí. Mikoshiba solía serlo, pero cuando se graduó hace poco, me dejó el puesto a mí."

"Oh."

"Sí. Es algo difícil, porque tengo que controlarme, pero me encanta nadar."

"Yo... también solía nadar," murmuró Haru con nostalgia. Rin lo miró con sorpresa.

"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué lo dejaste?" inquirió.

"Ya no me sentía libre haciéndolo," respondió Haru automáticamente. Su expresión monótona no cambió, pero Rin pudo percibir el deje de melancolía en su voz. "Demasiada... presión."

Rin sintió el impulso de preguntarle a qué se refería exactamente, pero se contuvo. No parecía que Haru estuviese muy cómodo con el tema.

"Qué mal. Deberías retomarlo. Tal vez podríamos nadar juntos algún día."

Haru no respondió. Rin respetó su silencio, y pronto, ya estaban conversando de nuevo. Hablaron por mucho rato de cosas triviales. Detalles de su vida, anécdotas y sentimientos. Esa noche, Haru escuchó la risa sincera de Rin. Era adorable.

"Me gusta estar contigo," confesó Rin, mirándolo de nuevo. "A veces me sacas de quicio, otras veces me haces sentir más tranquilo. Pero puedo ser yo, y no me juzgas. Y eso me gusta."

"Rin," suspiró Haru, azorado. "A mí... a mí también me gusta estar contigo."

Rin sonrió, y el gesto fue tan hermosamente sincero que Haru se inclinó más hacia él, involuntariamente, de modo que sus rostros quedaron a apenas unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Su corazón latía como loco, anticipándose a lo que estaba por pasar. Y entonces, Rin cerró lentamente los ojos...

Instintiva pero temerosamente, sus labios se rozaron. Los alientos cálidos se mezclaron y sus bocas se fundieron en un beso tierno e inocente, explorando la reacción del otro. Se separaron después de un efímero instante, con la respiración agitada —más por la emoción del momento que por el beso en sí, puesto que éste último había sido apenas un roce— e intercambiaron la misma mirada que denotaba fascinación por el otro.

Haru se inclinó hacia adelante, deseoso por más. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo que se leía en sus ojos, Rin retrocedió levemente.

"No... Haru... no deberíamos, al menos no hasta que resolvamos nuestros problemas..." murmuró; y sin embargo, se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y permitió que sus labios se encontraran una vez más; tímidos, como niños de secundaria en su primera cita. Y así pasó la mayor parte de la noche, en medio del encanto de una conversación sincera y besos gentiles y reconfortantes, detrás de los cuales iba creciendo una gran pasión.

* * *

><p>Cuando Haru abrió los ojos, estaba en la cama, y no había señal de Rin en la habitación.<p>

"¿Rin...?"

Se puso de pie, adormilado, y fue a buscarlo. Al abrir la puerta, alcanzó a oír su voz proveniente del pasillo. Su rostro se iluminó al recordar la noche anterior, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que Rin hablaba por teléfono con alguien y no sonaba para nada contento.

"No, ¡entiende!"

Una pausa. El turno de hablar de la persona al otro lado de la línea. Y luego Rin, otra vez...

"¡¿Por qué no me escuchas?! Ya te lo dije muy claro. No quiero que vengas, ¡y no quiero verte!"

Haru se intimidó de la furia de Rin y decidió que no eran cosas en las que debía entrometerse. Así que se dio la media vuelta y volvió a acostarse, proponiéndose dormir un rato más hasta que Rin estuviera de mejor humor.

* * *

><p>Después de otro largo periodo de sueño, Haruka despertó por la intensa luz que se colaba en la habitación. Revisó su celular: ya era la una de la tarde. Tenía unas diez llamadas perdidas de sus padres, de seguro alarmados por no saber nada de él. Les marcó para calmarlos y asegurarles que estaba bien. Cuando colgó, se preguntó dónde podría estar Rin. Era extraño que aún no estuviera en la habitación. ¿Debería buscarlo?<p>

Haru vio una pequeña nota en el escritorio frente a las literas. Era de Rin.

_Haru, tuve práctica de natación. Por favor, no me esperes._

—_Rin_

...y era todo. Haru se sintió decepcionado y preocupado, ¿estaría bien?

¿Qué había pasado con el chico abierto y cariñoso de la noche anterior?

De alguna forma, Haru supuso que lo mejor sería hacer caso de la nota e irse antes de que Rin regresara. A pesar de que quería verlo, quizá... quizá era sólo que Rin tenía cosas que hacer, ¿no?

Así que Haru se marchó, esperando por volver a verlo pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Semana 2<strong>

* * *

><p>No es que Haru estuviera desesperado, no.<p>

No es que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que revisar su celular cada cinco minutos, esperando porque cierta personita con un ícono de un tiburón le hablara de cualquier cosa. Y no es que él no pudiera escribirle, simplemente que... no sabía de qué. Y tampoco quería parecer una molestia, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez había hecho algo mal...

Quizá sería mejor dejar las cosas por la paz, y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Porque después de todo, ¿qué importaba? Apenas y conocía a Rin, por supuesto que podía vivir sin él.

Y sin embargo, no podía controlar el nerviosismo que lo invadía al pensar en que lo vería ese día gracias a la terapia. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Rin? Tal vez se había molestado con él...

Haru se sentó en el mismo lugar que en la sesión anterior. El salón se fue llenando poco a poco; y quizá era por su aura intimidante y seria, porque nadie se sentó a su lado. Y Rin no llegó.

Amakata hizo acto de presencia, sonriente como siempre, y comenzó con la terapia. Haru no puso atención.

La sesión fue más productiva que la anterior, hablando en general. Algunas personas ya comenzaban a abrirse, pero otras —como Haruka— permanecían en su voto de silencio.

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió y un borrón rojo capturó la atención de la visión periférica de Haru. Rin estaba en la puerta, respirando agitadamente. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta y lucía húmedo al tacto. Haru supuso que venía de su práctica de natación.

"Lamento llegar tarde. Hola," saludó. "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Hola, Matsuoka-kun. Qué bueno que te nos unes, pasa," indicó Amakata. Rin lo hizo; no obstante, arrugó el ceño cuando notó que no había lugar más que al lado de Haru.

"Tsk," siseó con frustración. Haru sintió una punzada de dolor.

"Hey, Rin," susurró a forma de saludo. Las facciones de Rin se endurecieron aún más.

"Hey," respondió fríamente, sin siquiera mirarlo. Haru ya no supo cómo continuar, así que se quedó callado y preguntándose qué rayos había hecho mal.

La sesión fue tediosa. Rin se notaba inquieto, y eso ponía inquieto a Haru. Apenas Amakata les dio la salida Rin se puso de pie, como si estuviera huyendo. Haru, incapaz de contenerse, lo siguió.

"¡Rin!" lo llamó en el pasillo. Rin lo ignoró. Haru frunció el ceño y apretó el paso hasta alcanzarlo y tomarlo por la muñeca, ignorando a los pocos que se les quedaban viendo. Rin volteó con las facciones desencajadas y apartó su mano con brusquedad, intimidando a Haru.

"¿Qué?"

Haru bajó la mirada, triste.

"¿Hice algo mal?" inquirió con timidez. Rin se sorprendió por un instante, y luego desvió la mirada, desarmado por la transparente melancolía de Haru.

"No," respondió irritado. "Es sólo que..."

"Estás enojado," completó Haru, preocupado. "¿Por qué?"

Rin sintió la sangre hervirle en las venas. Deseó que hubiese algo cercano que pudiera golpear o con lo cual descargar su ira, pero no podía. Tenía que recordar que Haru no era el culpable de sus problemas psicológicos, y que no podía andar por ahí descargándose con todo mundo. Más cuando Haru ya tenía bastante con que lidiar.

Apretó los puños y volteó hacia otro lado, tratando de respirar profundo.

_Calma... Contrólate..._

"Nada, son cosas mías," respondió finalmente, apretando la mandíbula.

Haru lo observó, consternado. No quería dejarlo ir. Quería estar con él, quería ese sentimiento de felicidad natural como el de otra noche. Pero parecía que no era el momento.

"Bueno," se resignó. "Pero Rin, puedes hablar conmigo si quie—"

"Hasta la próxima semana, Haru."

Rin se dio la media vuelta, y Haru no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Suspiró. Otra vez regresaban las noches de soledad.

* * *

><p>"...es todo por hoy. Pueden irse," dijo Rei ante la clase. Guardó sus cosas mientras los demás se marchaban, echando vistazos nerviosamente a...<p>

"¡Nagisa-kun!"

El rubio volteó y le sonrió a su asesor. Después de esa noche alocada de la que Rei sólo recordaba algunas partes, no habían hablado. Rei había despertado con una horrible resaca, pero Nagisa ya no estaba.

Los destellos que cruzaban su mente de la melena rubia desordenada y el cuerpo níveo y delicado eran suficientes para hacer sonrojar a Rei, a pesar de que todo estaba borroso. Pero había una cosa que Rei sí recordaba: la manera en que se había sentido al alcanzar el clímax con Nagisa.

Había sido indescriptible. Placer, corazones latientes. Gemidos, la mirada nublada de Nagisa, su vulnerable rubor...

Rei lo había pensado mucho después de eso. Él no era de ese tipo de locuras, pero por alguna extraña razón... No se arrepentía. Y no importaba qué tanto tratase de pensar en otras cosas, su mente siempre terminaba en los recuerdos de su noche con Nagisa, su primera vez.

_Fue... extrañamente hermoso..._

Aunque sí, debía admitir que se avergonzaba un poco de aquella experiencia. Se avergonzaba porque Nagisa le gustaba mucho, demasiado, y habían empezado mal las cosas. Por Dios, ¡apenas y lo conocía! Y la base de una buena relación era la confianza. Rei no era de aventuras, y su encuentro lo había confirmado: quería una relación con Nagisa. Quería conocerlo mejor. Quería algo serio y duradero. Lo único que le había impedido marcarle era el miedo a parecer desesperado, pero estaba convencido de lo que quería.

Supuso que Nagisa pensaría lo mismo. No importaba lo que Rin dijera, Nagisa parecía un buen chico. Sí, le gustaba divertirse, ¿y qué? Eso no significaba que no se le pudiera tomar en serio.

"Hasta luego, Rei-chan," respondió Nagisa, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡Espera!" clamó Rei. Se acercó, ruborizado. "Quería saber si no te gustaría salir a algún lado... Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor," propuso. Nagisa enarcó las cejas, asombrado, y luego miró al suelo, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello.

"Ahh, sobre eso... Lo dices como amigos, ¿verdad?"

La expresión de Rei se descompuso.

"¿Qué?"

Nagisa se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

"Ehh... sí... Rei-chan, lamento si no fui claro, pero lo nuestro sólo fue algo casual. No me gustan las relaciones," lo miró. "Estás bien con eso, ¿verdad?"

Rei sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en el corazón.

_Rin-senpai tenía razón..._

"Ah... sí... está bien, supongo..."

"Gracias por entender," Nagisa sonrió a modo de disculpa. "Hasta la próxima clase."

"Bye," respondió Rei, cabizbajo y alicaído. Nagisa se fue y se incorporó con el resto de la clase, de seguro buscando una nueva presa. Y ahora solo en el salón, Rei se dejó caer en su silla.

"Ahh, ¡fui tan estúpido!" se desahogó, golpeando su cabeza con el escritorio. Y entonces lloró en silencio para tratar de liberar el insoportable dolor en su pecho.


	3. Semana 3

**A/N: **_Hola! Primero que nada, perdón si me tardo en actualizar. Me gustaría hacerlo más seguido, pero la escuela y otras cosas me mantienen ocupada D:_

_pero bueno, hoy es miercoles de Free! y por eso me propuse a mí misma actualizar e_e ya que me hace falta mi dosis de nadadores gays :CC espero que les guste el capitulo, y por favor dejen review! son lo mas bello que me pueden dar *.* -corazoncitos gays-_

* * *

><p><strong>Semana 3.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tienes que hablar con Rin," dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. Rei se encogió en su litera, escondiéndose más entre las cobijas. Llevaba así desde el rechazo de Nagisa y sólo salía para asistir a las clases, demacrado y sin hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera había asistido a sus prácticas de atletismo.<p>

"Gou-chan, no ahora por favor..."

"¡Está muy preocupado!" insistió la chica por teléfono. "Apenas y has salido desde la semana pasada, y lo has estado evitando. No deja de mandarme mensajes preguntando si he hablado contigo y si estás bien. Eres su mejor amigo, ¡no lo puedes tratar así!"

Rei suspiró.

"Rin-senpai sólo va a regañarme por lo que pasó."

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó Gou. Se mordió el labio, insegura. "Bueno, tal vez se moleste un poco, pero lo entenderá."

"Si es tan comprensivo, ¿por qué no le cuentas que andas con Mikoshiba-senpai?" rezongó Rei, algo irritado. Gou se sonrojó.

"¡¿Estás loco?!" gritó. "Es diferente, para Rin siempre voy a ser su hermanita pequeña. Sei y yo estamos esperando el momento perfecto para decirle, cuando ya esté mejor de sus terapias."

"Hm..." meditó Rei. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió repentinamente, causando que Rei se sobresaltara. "¡Rin-senpai!" profirió cuando vio al susodicho esperando en el umbral.

_Hablando del rey de Roma._

"Oh, ¡¿es Rin?!" inquirió Gou. "Dile que le mando saludos. Y Rei..." bajó la voz amenazadoramente; "si le dices lo de Sei, juro que te mato."

Rei suspiró y asintió aunque Gou no pudiera verlo. "Bye, Gou-chan," colgó el teléfono y vio a Rin fijamente; "Te manda saludos."

Rin hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

"Vístete. Vamos a salir."

"¡¿Huh?! ¡¿A dónde?!" se quejó Rei. "¡Pero si ya es de noche!"

"Ya lo verás."

"No quiero."

Rin se acarició las sienes, tratado de no perder la paciencia.

"Irás, quieras o no. Estar aquí encerrado no te hace ningún bien."

Rei exhaló audible y tristemente, bajando la mirada.

"Si vas a decir _'te lo dije'_, hazlo aquí y ahora," farfulló entre dientes. La expresión de Rin se suavizó y se acercó a su amigo, sentándose al borde de la cama donde estaba.

"No voy a decirlo," aseguró. "Rei, ese tal Nagisa... te rompió el corazón, ¿verdad?" preguntó en voz aterciopelada y compasiva.

Rei escondió su cara debajo de las cobijas.

"El corazón es un músculo. No puede romperse."

Rin puso los ojos en blanco.

"Rei..."

Dicho joven asomó la cabeza. Su mirada expresaba infinita melancolía.

"Tenías razón, Rin-senpai. Nagisa-kun sólo quería... _eso_..."

El pelirrojo apretó el hombro de su amigo a forma de consuelo.

"Lo siento mucho," dijo sinceramente. Rei levantó la vista, anonadado.

"¿No estás enojado?"

Rin bufó.

"Rei... Eres mi mejor amigo. Estoy más preocupado de lo que estoy molesto," hizo una pausa, y por un momento pareció batallar con las palabras. "¿Te acuerdas... cuando pasó lo de Sousuke?" soltó de repente, mas pronto cambió el tema. "Tú estuviste ahí para apoyarme sin juzgarme. Ahora es mi turno de devolver el favor," afirmó.

"Rin-senpai," susurró Rei, conmovido. Rin se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"Además, hace mucho que no salimos juntos. Boys' night out, you know?"(1)

Rei devolvió la sonrisa. Típico de Rin presumir su inglés de Australia.

"Right, right. Let me get ready then."

Rei se alistó rápidamente y salieron de Samezuka. No había mucho de qué hablar, y aunque el punto principal de la salida era animar a Rei, Rin no podía evitar sentirse algo distraído y con necesidad de desahogarse. Tampoco había tenido los mejores días de su vida recientemente.

"Sousuke me ha estado llamando últimamente," soltó. Rei volteó a verlo, sorprendido.

"¿Qué? ¿Y qué es lo que quería?"

Rin tardó un poco en responder.

"Quiere venir."

Rei abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó. Rin parecía disgustado, así que Rei trató de moderarse. "¿Y qué le dijiste?"

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

"Que no quería verlo. Pero ya sabes cómo es," hizo cara de molestia, aunque Rei sabía que sólo era para ocultar el dolor que le causaba. "En verdad espero que no venga," añadió en voz más baja. Rei torció los labios.

"Me imagino. Además a ti te gusta Haruka-senpai, ¿no? El amigo de Nagisa-kun."

Rin pegó un brinco. Su rostro se tornó de mil colores, delatándolo.

"¡¿Qué?!" escupió, mas se dio cuenta de que era inútil negárselo a Rei. Soltó un bufido exasperado. "¿Tan obvio es?"

Rei se encogió de hombros y fingió una sonrisita. Rin se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, avergonzado.

"Sí," admitió. "Sí me gusta él."

Rei no comentó nada al respecto. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino. Estaban en la playa, y a varios metros de distancia, se encontraba la feria de la ciudad.

"Llegamos," anunció Rin con una sonrisa confiada.

* * *

><p>Los chicos de Iwatobi también habían decidido salir esa noche. Los hermanos menores de Makoto habían pedido ir a la feria, y debido a que sus papás no podían llevarlos, se lo habían encargado a él. Makoto había aceptado alegremente e invitó a Haru y a Nagisa por si querían acompañarlos. Ambos habían aceptado y ahora iban platicando tranquilamente de cosas que habían pasado en la semana mientras los hermanos de Makoto jugaban y se correteaban en el camino. Nagisa terminó contándoles sobre su última conquista: un chico virgen e inocente de otra escuela, un cambio total en su usual repertorio. Makoto y Haru se habían visto sumamente impresionados e interesados por conocer la identidad del susodicho. Pero Haru no hablaba mucho, así que fue principalmente Makoto quien insistió por una confesión.<p>

"¡Bien, bien!" dijo Nagisa entre risas. "¿Se acuerdan de Rei? Mi tutor de asesorías."

"Ah, sí," comentó Makoto, recordando que se lo había mencionado. "¡¿Con él?!"

Nagisa asintió, orgulloso. Makoto se llevó una mano al rostro y negó levemente con la cabeza.

"Ay, Nagisa. Es por eso que más de media escuela te odia."

Nagisa se encogió de hombros. Ser tan popular con los chicos tenía su lado malo, aunque a menudo ignoraba todo lo que se decía de él.

"Bueno, no todos tenemos tu talento para romper con las personas, Mako-chan," respondió. Makoto sonrió inocentemente.

"Hay que tener tacto," dijo.

Makoto también era popular. Sólo que a diferencia de Nagisa, él también salía con chicas. Aunque claro, tampoco era de tener relaciones serias. A menudo tenía encuentros casuales y le reclamaban por _'no llamar después'_ pero su personalidad amable y diplomática hacía que todos le perdonaran. Makoto era simplemente imposible de odiar.

"¿Y tú, Haru-chan?" inquirió Nagisa de repente. "¿Qué pasó con Rin-chan?"

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Haru. Antes de que pudiera idear qué responder, Makoto lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

"¿Rin... chan?"

"Es un chico que Haru conoció en su grupo de terapia. Es amigo de Rei-chan," explicó Nagisa.

"¿Es el chico con el que fuiste a dormir la otra vez?" preguntó Makoto.

"¡¿Eh?! Haru-chan, ¡¿por qué yo no sé de eso?!"

Haru evitó sus miradas inquisitivas. Cabizbajo, frunció el ceño, y abrió la boca para responder y explicarles que no, joder, no eran así las cosas. Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil y Rin no lo hubiera mandado por un tubo. Sin embargo y gracias al Cielo, fue interrumpido cuando los hermanos de Makoto se les acercaron con entusiasmo. Ya habían llegado a la feria.

"¡Hermano! ¡Queremos ir a la rueda de la fortuna!" le dijeron al unísono a Makoto. Él les sonrió.

"Vamos entonces. Regreso en un momento, ¿sí?" les dijo a sus amigos, pero fijó sus ojos exclusivamente en Haru.

"¡Okay! Mientras iré con Haru-chan a ver qué nos encontramos," dijo Nagisa con doble intención. Makoto puso los ojos en blanco.

"Pórtense bien mientras no estoy," les recordó, y se marchó con sus hermanos.

* * *

><p>Había muchas atracciones en la feria, y el resplandor de las luces de colores más la inmensidad del mar en la noche eran un espectáculo para la vista. El simple hecho de presenciar tal paisaje animó un poco a Rei, quien era un admirador de la hermosura. Anduvieron por los caminos polvorientos mientras Rin señalaba las atracciones y trataba de persuadir a Rei de subirse a alguna. Al fin, después de un rato, logró convencerlo de que subieran a la montaña rusa. Aunque al principio le dio miedo, aquello pronto se transformó en emoción y para cuando bajaron, Rei ya estaba mucho más contento y había olvidado, al menos de momento, lo sucedido con Nagisa. Iban conversando alegremente y pensando a qué otra atracción podían subir cuando pasaron por una que medía la fuerza al golpear con un martillo, causando que se elevara un cilindro y tocara una campana. Había diferentes premios para los más fuertes. Rei notó un peluche de un pingüino que le llamó la atención y jaló a Rin del brazo.<p>

"Rin-senpai... Espera."

"¿Eh? ¿Vas a jugar?" inquirió Rin. Rei asintió y señaló al peluche del pingüino en un estado medio ausente.

"Sí, quiero ese. Es hermoso," dijo con firmeza. Rin suspiró, a veces Rei era algo infantil con su obsesión por la estética; aunque tenía que admitir que el muñeco sí era bonito.

"Bueno, pues... juega entonces," lo motivó. Rei asintió cortantemente, se ajustó las gafas y le pagó al encargado para participar. Después, azotó el martillo con fuerza. Desgraciadamente, debido a que todavía seguía un poco distraído, no fue suficiente como para ganar un premio. Rin suspiró al ver su expresión decepcionada, negó con la cabeza y tocó su hombro.

"Déjame intentarlo. De todas formas, tu fuerte es el atletismo, no esto," afirmó. Rei se quejó, algo avergonzado, pero Rin era terco y de todas formas se acercó al encargado para pagarle por un nuevo intento. Sin embargo, cuando volteó para tomar el martillo, se encontró con...

"¿Haru?" soltó, sorprendido. Haruka lo veía con los ojos azules muy abiertos y el martillo entre sus manos y listo para jugar.

"Ah... hola, Rin," saludó, aturdido.

"¿Haru? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya ganaste?"

Una cabecita rubia asomó entre la multitud de la feria, y al llegar al frente el semblante de Nagisa se iluminó al ver a Rei y a Rin. Ambos amigos intercambiaron una mirada ansiosa: no habían esperado encontrárselos ahí.

"¡Rei-chan! ¡Rin-chan! ¡Hola!" saludó Nagisa energéticamente. Rei palideció.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" inquirió Rin a la defensiva. Tan sólo se habían distraído un momento y habían aparecido de la nada...

"Nagisa me pidió que ganara el pingüino para él," explicó Haru. "Le encantan los pingüinos."

"Son mi animal favorito," sonrió Nagisa. Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Rei: a decir verdad, la razón por la que había querido el pingüino era porque por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, le recordaba a Nagisa.

Rin, protector a más no poder, mostró un poco los dientes.

"Pues Rei vio ese pingüino primero, y lo iba a ganar para él."

Haru se mostró indiferente, aunque no podía negar la tensión latente que se sentía entre Rin y él.

"No pienso discutir por esto."

"Oh, ¿entonces quieres competir?"

Detrás de ellos, Rei se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente.

"Esto es tan vergonzoso," murmuró. Entonces sintió el calor y la suavidad de una delicada mano envolver su muñeca. Abrió los ojos, era Nagisa.

"Psst, Rei-chan... ¡Vamos a otros juegos!"

Rei estaba a punto de negarse, sabiendo que convivir con Nagisa no le hacía nada bien; pero cuando la voz de Rin subió una octava y comenzaron a llamar la atención, decidió que tal vez ir con el rubio no sería tan mala idea.

"Sí, vámonos de aquí..." cedió y se marchó con Nagisa. Rin y Haru estaban tan enfrascados en su pequeña discusión que ni siquiera lo notaron.

"...pero es mi turno, Rin."

"Tch. Lo que digas, pero igual soy más fuerte."

_Eso lo veremos_, pensó Haru mientras se preparaba para golpear con el martillo, y se sorprendió un poco de su espíritu competitivo. Ya tenía tiempo que no se sentía así. Pero en fin. Azotó el martillo con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque logró una puntuación muy buena —que las personas a su alrededor admiraron— no llegó hasta el tope. Sin embargo, era un resultado bastante difícil de superar.

Miró a Rin con el ceño fruncido y le entregó el martillo. Sus ojos destacaban con las luces de la feria y el maquillaje negro que llevaba como de costumbre. Había una chispa que apenas comenzaba a renacer en su mirada azul.

Rin tomó el martillo, mirándolo con la misma intensidad de la competencia. Y sin pensarlo mucho, golpeó.

El cilindro se elevó y superó la puntuación de Haru por apenas unos pocos centímetros. La gente hizo todavía más comentarios de asombro.

"¡SÍ! ¡GANÉ!" gritó Rin ruidosamente, extendiendo los brazos en el aire. "¡Ja! ¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Te gané!" le espetó a Haru directamente. El pelinegro se sintió levemente intimidado y ofendido por el descaro de Rin, pero a su vez, no pudo evitar el sentimiento cálido que crecía en su pecho al verlo tan feliz.

"...Rei, ¡el premio es tuyo! ¿Rei?"

El festejo de Rin se vio interrumpido cuando buscó a su amigo pero no lo encontró.

"Debió haberse ido con Nagisa."

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Haru lo confirmó. El buen humor de Rin se vio destrozado en un par de segundos.

"Agggh, ¡¿es que no aprendió nada?! ¡Estúpido Rei!" se desahogó, dando un pisotón al suelo y creando una pequeña nube de polvo. El encargado de la atracción se le acercó y tocó su hombro con timidez.

"Joven..."

"¡¿Qué quiere?!" le espetó Rin. El otro muchacho retrocedió un poco, impactado por la reacción tan explosiva. Rin se percató de su error y trató de controlarse. Desvió la mirada.

"Disculpe. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Puede escoger su premio," dijo el joven.

"Oh."

Rin levantó la vista, observando los diversos peluches que había como premios. Se suponía que si ganaba escogería el pingüino para Rei, pero ahora con lo que había hecho, no se lo merecía.

_Si te engañan una vez, culpa al otro; si te engañan dos veces, cúlpate a ti mismo._

"Quiero ese," señaló Rin. Era un peluche grande de un precioso delfín azul.

El joven encargado asintió y le entregó su premio. Haru miró a Rin, confundido.

"Pensé que querías el pingüino."

"Cambié de opinión," farfulló. Por alguna razón, se estaba ruborizando. Haru entendió por qué cuando Rin miró hacia otro lado y le extendió el delfín en sus manos.

Haru soltó un jadeo.

"¿Para mí?" inquirió, incrédulo.

"Si lo quieres..."

Haru tomó el peluche entre sus manos con ojos brillantes.

"Gracias," murmuró. "Le pondré Rin."

"¡¿Q-qué?!" vociferó el pelirrojo, sonrojándose a más no poder. "¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!" reclamó, alterado. Haruka lo miró sin entender.

"¿Por qué no? Tú me lo regalaste."

Rin siseó y evitó su mirada. Se rascó la nuca, incómodo.

"Porque se supone que eres tú, tonto," dijo entre dientes. Los ojitos de Haru brillaron más mientras miraba al peluche. Levantó la vista y contempló los demás premios frente a él.

"Entonces... Quiero ese," señaló hacia otro peluche. Rin volteó hacia donde Haru apuntaba, y al percatarse, el rubor volvió a subir a sus mejillas.

"¡¿El tiburón?! ¿Por qué?" inquirió. Los tiburones le gustaban mucho.

Haru se encogió de hombros mientras el encargado le cambiaba el peluche. Entonces miró a Rin a los ojos.

"Se supone que eres tú. Así puedo ponerle Rin," anunció.

Rin estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Se golpeó la frente con una mano.

"Eres un idiota," murmuró apenado.

* * *

><p>Después de subir a las tazas giratorias, Nagisa y Rei se habían alejado un poco del barullo de la feria y se sentaron en el muelle mientras se les pasaba el mareo. El sonido y la vista del mar los tranquilizó.<p>

"La vista es muy bella, ¿no crees?" susurró Nagisa. El otro joven asintió, impresionado por la naturaleza.

"Es hermosa."

Nagisa volteó a ver a Rei. Con las luces de la feria y de la luna, perdido y embelesado por el mar, se veía tan atractivo que el rubio no pudo evitar el impulso de robarle un beso. Rei retrocedió y lo apartó bruscamente.

"¡Nagisa-kun! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

Nagisa lo miró con ojos de cachorro herido.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó inocentemente.

Rei lo miró serio y apartó sus manos recargadas sobre su pierna.

"Nagisa-kun, me gustas mucho, pero te agradecería que no hicieras esas cosas si no vas a corresponderme."

Nagisa torció los labios. Al parecer, Rei y él estaban en diferentes canales.

"No te gustan las relaciones sin compromiso, ¿verdad?" inquirió para confirmar. Rei soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

"A decir verdad, no. No tiene nada de malo, pero..." justificó; "no es para mí."

Nagisa asintió. No se había percatado de lo muy en serio que Rei se tomaba ese tipo de cosas. Tal vez había sido más desconsiderado y cruel de lo que había notado antes. Y Rei no se lo merecía.

"Bueno," aceptó. "Pero podemos ser amigos, ¿verdad?"

Rei sonrió levemente. Mientras hubiera una línea definida en su relación, podría superar su enamoramiento. O al menos eso pensaba. De cualquier forma, la pregunta de Nagisa había sido tierna y lo había hecho sentir especial, como si Nagisa no quisiera perderlo de alguna forma.

"Sí. Amigos está bien."

Nagisa sonrió sinceramente. Rei era tan bueno al perdonarlo con tanta facilidad...

Nada como los otros chicos con los que había estado, que luego le llamaban nombres ofensivos y negaban lo ocurrido. Rei era mucho más maduro que eso, y a Nagisa no le vendría nada mal convivir con alguien diferente. Después de todo, ya tenía muchos enemigos.

"Qué bueno. Me vendría bien uno."

* * *

><p>Luego del juego del martillo, Rin había insistido en ir a buscar a Rei y Nagisa.<p>

"¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?" farfulló frustrado. Ya habían caminado una buena parte de la feria sin señal de sus amigos.

Haru, caminando detrás de él y cargando orgullosamente su tiburón de peluche, posó una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

"Rin, ya déjalo."

"¡No!" explotó Rin, apartándolo con tosquedad y volteando a verlo. "No te ofendas, Haru, pero tu amiguito ese le rompió el corazón a Rei."

Haru suspiró, sabiendo que Rin tenía razón en estar preocupado. Las intenciones de Nagisa no eran nobles.

"Así es Nagisa, pero... ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tu amigo Rei es consciente de eso después de lo que pasó?" preguntó retóricamente. Rin enarcó las cejas, calmándose por un instante.

"Lo sé," admitió; "pero..."

"Rin, tienes que dejar que resuelva sus problemas solo."

Rin meditó sobre esas palabras; mas cuando estaba a punto de recapacitar, alcanzó a verlos a lo lejos. "¡Ahí están!" exclamó. Estaban en el muelle, y captó el justo momento en el que Nagisa se le abalanzó a Rei y lo besó apasionadamente.

"No puede ser..." siseó Rin, apretando los puños. ¡Tanto esfuerzo para contentar a Rei como para que tirara todo por la borda tan fácilmente!

"Rin, no," lo llamó Haru cuando Rin comenzó a caminar a zancadas hacia ellos, refunfuñando. No obstante, se detuvo cuando vio que Rei apartó a Nagisa.

La furia lo abandonó al percatarse de que su amigo estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Detrás de él, Haru notó como la tensión en el ambiente se disolvió.

"¿Ves? Te dije que podía resolver sus problemas solo," lo tranquilizó. "Tienes que dejarlo."

Rin volteó a verle, visiblemente más calmado.

"Tal vez tienes razón," admitió. Después sonrió un poco y con vanidad. "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

* * *

><p>Rin y Haru se subieron a la montaña rusa, a la rueda de la fortuna, a las tazas giratorias, a las sillas voladoras. Ambos poseían un espíritu aventurero, así que no les daba miedo nada. Rin había reído como nunca, y Haru había mostrado su pequeña sonrisa más veces esa noche que en los últimos meses. Rin tomó su mano, y las mejillas de Haru se tiñeron de rosado. Pasaron por la casa de espejos, y Haru expresó su deseo de entrar.<p>

Mientras tanto, Makoto buscaba a sus amigos mientras sus hermanos se subían al carrusel. Extraño, no los había visto en toda la noche. Los buscó y sonrió cuando vio a Haru a lo lejos.

"¡Haru!" murmuró para sí. Se acercó a él, mas su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando notó que Haru no estaba solo, y tampoco estaba con Nagisa. Iba con un chico pelirrojo de su misma estatura. Y entonces, el pelirrojo tomó la mano de Haruka, y él no se apartó. Haru dijo algo y el pelirrojo asintió; y Makoto vio cuando se perdieron dentro de la casa de los espejos.

Sintió un intenso dolor en su pecho.

"Debería buscar a Nagisa," dijo para distraerse. Caminó un poco y lo vio en el muelle, conversando animadamente con un chico de cabello azul que asumió que era o sería otra de sus conquistas, y prefirió no acercarse. No quería hacer mal tercio.

_Como siempre._

Makoto se decidió por ignorar sus sentimientos y buscar a sus hermanos. Y quizá cuando regresaran, si es que aún no era muy tarde, llamaría a Kisumi para mitigar su soledad.

* * *

><p>La casa de los espejos era como un palacio, bello y confuso. Estaba desolada, a excepción por las mil y un réplicas de Rin y de Haru que los acompañaban, reflejadas en los cristales.<p>

Ni bien entraron, Rin atrajo a Haru hacia sí y depositó un beso en sus labios. Haru jadeó y Rin aprovechó para intensificar el beso. Haru respondió con la misma energía y Rin lo empujó contra uno de los espejos, acorralándolo entre sus brazos y causando que Rin de peluche cayera al suelo. Se separaron cuando el aire era absolutamente necesario. La mirada de Rin era intensa y Haru la evitó, ruborizado.

"Rin... ¿qué es lo que tenemos?" inquirió en voz baja. Rin arrugó el ceño.

"Pues... me gustas mucho," admitió. "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

Haru lo apartó para pensar con claridad.

"Tú también me gustas mucho, pero no puedo estar así," sentenció. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de Rin. "No puedo con tus cambios de humor a cada rato que te pasa algo."

"¡Oye!" reclamó el pelirrojo. "Eso no es mi culpa—"

"Ni la mía," objetó Haruka, desarmando a Rin. Sí, lo sabía, tenía la tendencia a desquitarse con la persona que estuviera más cerca cada vez que la rabia lo invadía. Y Haru ya había sido el objeto de sus desplantes dos veces.

"Tienes razón. Lo siento," se disculpó de corazón. "Es que... Haru, si supieras," su rostro se crispó de dolor, y explicó: "Acabo de salir de una relación que terminó muy mal, y todo por mis malditos problemas de ira. Y tengo miedo de que eso se repita contigo, ¿qué tal si...?"

"Rin, tú no eres tu problema. Y eso es algo que yo también tengo que entender," susurró Haru para sí, meditativo. Rin tenía la tendencia a pensar de sí mismo como si sólo fuera un montón de ira y nada más. Pero no lo culpaba. A veces, Haru también se sentía como si únicamente fuera una nube gris...

"¿Te has tomado los antidepresivos, Haru?" inquirió Rin.

Haru negó con la cabeza.

"No."

Rin soltó una risita sin gracia.

"Ni yo. Me los tomé un día y luego los dejé, eran horribles. Me sentía peor con ellos."

Haru asintió, serio.

"Lo sé. Los escondo debajo de mi lengua y luego los escupo cuando mamá no me ve."

Rin rio.

"Eres todo un caso."

Haru esbozó una sonrisa, mirando al suelo y jugueteando nerviosamente con la manga de su sudadera negra. Contempló su muñeca, antes blanca y ahora arruinada por cicatrices de cortadas. El semblante de Rin se oscureció al notarlo también. Tomó la muñeca de Haru y levantó su manga. Lo miró a los ojos como si lo hubiera traicionado.

"¿Qué es esto?" exigió.

Haru desvió la mirada, incómodo.

"Ya son desde hace tiempo."

La respiración de Rin era audible. Soltó la muñeca de Haru con rudeza, visiblemente alterado.

"¿Por qué hiciste esto?" preguntó, lívido de furia. Haru se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

"Quería sentir."

Rin lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"¿Qué?"

Haru confrontó la mirada en llamas de Rin.

"La depresión no es tristeza, como toda la gente cree. La depresión es ausencia de emociones."

Rin no supo qué responder. Hasta ese entonces, Haru había sido increíblemente comprensivo con sus problemas de ira. Así que tal vez era su turno de juzgar menos y comprender más.

Se agachó para recoger a Rin de peluche y se lo entregó a Haru.

"Prométeme que no lo harás más," dijo. Haru enarcó una ceja y Rin repitió: "Prométemelo."

Haru suspiró.

"Sólo si prometes que te quedarás."

Rin asintió.

"Lo prometo."

Haru sintió una calidez invadir su pecho. Rin era bueno para él, Rin le hacía sentir de nuevo.

"Yo también," juró, y sellaron su promesa con un beso más antes de recorrer la casa de los espejos.

* * *

><p>Amakata miró a Haru, recostado en su sillón para la terapia individual. Estaba satisfecha porque ya comenzaba a notar progreso en sus pacientes, por mínimo que fuese. Por ejemplo, el joven con problemas de control de la ira, Matsuoka Rin. No había querido dar muchos detalles del porqué, pero había estado más tranquilo durante la sesión, y también en la terapia grupal. Y por supuesto que Amakata había notado el sutil contacto que había nacido entre él y Haru, y sospechaba que algo tenía que ver. Oh, bueno. Para eso era la terapia grupal: para aprender de los demás y ayudarse unos a otros. Y también sentía, aunque Haruka no hubiese hablado aún, un cambio en su aura normalmente melancólica y oscura.<p>

"Nanase-kun, ¿cómo te has sentido esta semana?"

Fragmentos de los momentos que había pasado con Rin invadieron su memoria. Sus besos, su roce, su preocupación por él...

Haru esbozó una sonrisa.

"Bien."

Y esta vez, lo decía en serio.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Por si no saben inglés, les dejo la traducción de un pedacito :3 _

_(1) Boys' night out, you know? — Noche de chicos, ya sabes, ¿no?_

_Right, right. Let me get ready then — Sí, sí. Déjame alistarme entonces._

_En fin, qué pensaron del capi? Por favor díganme! Oh, y feliz Halloween y Día de Muertos! :D_


	4. Semana 4

**A/N: **_Hola! Wow, creo que le intenseé un poco con este capi XD pero es que había mucho que decir. Pasan cosas importantes, así que espero que les guste :3 y gracias por tenerme paciencia con las actualizaciones! Me temo que tal vez me tome más tiempo subir el cap que sigue de este, porque el semestre ya se va a acabar y vienen los examenes ordinarios -llora- pero, como ya he dicho, no pienso dejar el fic a medias! Solo les pido más paciencia, jaja, y espero que disfruten mucho este cap :) y no se olviden de dejar review ;)!_

* * *

><p><strong>Semana 4.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir hoy?"<p>

Haru se encogió de hombros.

"No sé."

"Agh, Haru, eso no me ayuda en nada."

"Lo siento..."

Ya era de tarde. La pareja acababa de salir de la sesión de terapia de grupo. Ninguno de los dos había hablado en demasía más que para responder las preguntas esenciales de siempre, pero Amakata no era ajena a las miradas cómplices y a la química que parecía haber nacido entre ambos jóvenes. Incluso le había logrado sacar a Rin en las terapias privadas —después de una pequeña explosión y un leve sonrojo— el hecho de que Haru y él habían estado saliendo diario desde la semana pasada. Rin iba a casa de Haru después de clases y lo sacaba para distraerlo, porque Haru no dejaría su casa por su cuenta. Mas Rin siempre lograba persuadirlo.

"Hmm, espera, creo que se me ocurre un lugar que te gustará."

"¿Dónde?"

"Tendrás que esperar para verlo."

"Dime, quiero saber."

"No seas impaciente."

Caminaron en medio de una discusión amistosa, hasta que llegaron al acuario de la ciudad.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?"

Rin nunca había visto los ojos de Haru brillar tanto.

Fue aún más especial cuando entraron. El acuario era un paraíso de colores llamativos: diversas gamas de rojos, amarillos, verdes; etcétera. Había miles de peces diferentes, mantarrayas, delfines, tiburones. Corales, estrellas de mar y burbujas. Todo era precioso, y Rin lucía muy atractivo ante los matices azules que la inmensidad del agua creaba. El silencio era algo intimidante, pero bello a la vez. Y cuando estuvieron completamente solos, fue Haru el que haló de la muñeca de Rin para besarlo hasta que los labios les quedaron rojos.

Quizá se estaba volviendo algo dependiente, pero es que los besos de Rin eran el mejor antidepresivo.

* * *

><p>"Haru, el chico con el que fuiste a dormir la otra vez, y con el que estabas en la feria... es el tal Rin del que Nagisa hablaba el otro día, ¿verdad?"<p>

Haru gruñó.

"¿En serio quieres hablar de eso ahorita?"

Makoto lucía algo triste.

"Sabes que me preocupo por ti."

Haru suspiró. Estaban en la cafetería de la escuela, después de un día largo y tedioso. Lo último que quería era una conversación incómoda, pero sabía que tendría que darle explicaciones a Makoto tarde o temprano.

"Sí."

"Ya veo," asintió. "Y él... él es tu novio, ¿verdad?"

Makoto trataba de sonar casual, pero no le estaba funcionando mucho.

"Sí."

"Oh," dijo Makoto. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no le permitiría que le afectara. Al menos no enfrente de Haruka. No quería preocuparlo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

"Quiero conocerlo," añadió el castaño cuando se sintió capaz de hablar sin que su voz delatara lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo. Haru frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué?" atacó. Definitivamente, su relación se había ido deteriorando cada vez más, al grado de que parecía que ahora sólo convivían juntos por costumbre y nada más.

Haru pudo leer el sufrimiento en los ojos verdes de Makoto, y sintió algo de culpa. Se estaba comportando como un gran idiota, y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Le molestaba que Makoto quisiera entrometerse en todo. Sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, y que estaba tratando de cambiar desde que Haru empezó sus terapias, pero aún no era suficiente.

O quizá era sólo la depresión en su fase de irritabilidad hablando por Haru.

"Haru, no seas cruel conmigo."

Haru respiró audiblemente. Makoto tenía razón.

"Perdón," se disculpó. "Puedo decirle que venga aquí hoy en lugar de a mi casa, para que lo conozcas."

"Sí. Gracias," Makoto sonrió, aunque era obvio que estaba herido. Haru asintió y evadió su mirada. Le mandó un mensaje a Rin para avisarle del cambio de planes.

"Ya viene," avisó poco después. Comieron mientras tanto y después fueron a la entrada de la escuela, donde Rin llegaría. No pasó mucho tiempo para que así fuera. El pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia y Makoto notó la forma en que las pupilas de Haru se dilataron al verlo. Su aura cambió: se le notaba más calmado, más feliz. Aquello fue como enterrar una daga en el ya magullado corazón de Makoto, porque Haru jamás lo vería de esa forma...

"Hola, Haru."

"Rin," saludó Haru. "Él es Makoto, mi _amigo_."

"Mucho gusto," saludó Makoto. De pronto, el celular de Haruka interrumpió la prematura conversación.

"Es mamá," anunció en voz baja. Se alejó un poco para contestar, de lo contrario se pondría insoportable.

Makoto y Rin se miraron incómodamente.

"Entonces... eres amigo de Haru," dijo Rin, tratando de hacer conversación.

Makoto asintió.

"Sí. Nos conocemos desde pequeños; Nagisa, él y yo."

"Ya veo. Extraño, nunca me había hablado de ti."

Makoto sonrió, aunque eso se había sentido como poner el dedo en la llaga.

_Sí, ya sé que no soy tan importante para Haru como él lo es para mí..._

"Ya sabes cómo es Haru."

Rin rio, algo incómodo.

"Sí, así es."

"Espero que podamos ser amigos," dijo Makoto. A pesar de lo mucho que su corazón se estaba rompiendo, hablaba sinceramente. Después de todo, Rin parecía un buen chico.

Rin sonrió.

_Qué chico tan amable. Me pregunto por qué Haru nunca lo había mencionado._

"Sí, yo también."

"Cuida mucho de Haru," añadió. "Lo dejo en tus manos."

"¿Eh?" balbuceó Rin. La brisa sopló y Makoto se encogió de hombros, aceptando la derrota con dignidad. Rin juró que vislumbró una lágrima formándose en sus ojos verdes, pero Makoto la enjugó rápidamente.

De pronto Haru interrumpió la conversación, extendiéndole el teléfono a Makoto.

"Quiere hablar contigo," le dijo. Makoto asintió y contestó, alejándose un poco. Rin miró a Haru, extrañado.

"Mamá quería saber si estaba bien. Quiere saber si asistí a clases y comí, pero a veces siento que le cree más a Makoto," suspiró. "Él siempre ha sido el que nos cuida, a Nagisa y a mí. Es igual con sus hermanos."

"Es porque le importas mucho," respondió Rin, aún perplejo. Makoto regresó entonces y le entregó el teléfono a Haruka. Se excusó para irse, argumentando que tenía cosas qué hacer. Pero Rin había experimentado un corazón roto antes, y sabía cómo lucía. Sintió un poco de compasión hacia el castaño y se propuso que ahora más que nunca cumpliría su promesa con Haruka, por Makoto y por él. Y después, se marchó con Haru a algún otro lugar.

* * *

><p>De todos los estudiantes de Rei, Nagisa se había vuelto el mejor. A veces necesitaba que le repitiera la explicación, mas se debía a que era algo distraído. Por eso le había sorprendido un poco a Rei cuando le pidió asesorías particulares.<p>

"Es que tengo exámenes parciales, y necesito salir bien," le había comentado. "Especialmente en matemáticas, las odio."

Y por supuesto que Rei, como buen amigo, no le había podido decir que no. Se habían estado reuniendo esos últimos días y estudiando, aunque a veces las conversaciones de números y datos divagaban y se convertían en relatos y anécdotas divertidas, llenas de risas. Nagisa estaba feliz, porque sentía que en tan poco tiempo ya había encontrado un gran amigo en Rei, casi al nivel de Makoto y Haru. Que por cierto, apenas y los había visto durante la semana. Había estado muy ocupado poniendo atención en clases, haciendo sus tareas y pasando las tardes con Rei.

"Mañana es el examen de mate," había anunciado con miedo el miércoles por la noche. Y Rei lo alentó, asegurándole que tenía todo lo necesario para aprobar. Nagisa sonrió y se sonrojó, sintiéndose especial de que alguien por fin creyera tan ciegamente en él.

* * *

><p>El jueves pasaron cosas importantes.<p>

"Buenas tardes," saludó Rin al ir a casa de Haru, después de la escuela y antes de su práctica de natación.

"Buenas tardes, Rin," respondió el señor Nanase, ya acostumbrado a la presencia del muchacho.

"¡Rin!" exclamó la madre de Haru, apareciendo al lado de su esposo. "Pasa, le hablaré a Haru."

Los tres entraron a la casa y el señor Nanase volvió a la mesa donde tomaba su café y leía el periódico después de comer, mientras su esposa llamaba el nombre de su hijo. Ella estaba fascinada con la idea de que Haru tuviera un amigo que lo entendiera y lo sacara a distraerse, sobre todo desde que las anteriormente continuas apariciones de Makoto se habían reducido a ocasionales desde la crisis que había llevado a Haruka a comenzar sus terapias.

La señora Nanase volteó a ver a Rin con preocupación. A pesar de que su hijo había mejorado un poco gracias a él, todavía había mucho que resolver. Precisamente ese era uno de los días en los que la depresión de Haru era más fuerte y no había poder humano que lo levantara de la cama.

"Haru no está muy bien hoy, por favor tenle paciencia," le informó. Torció los labios. "No me gusta cuando se pone así..."

Rin asintió, pensativo.

"No se preocupe, tendré tacto. Yo también tengo mis momentos."

En ese momento bajó Haru. Aún estaba en pijama y sin arreglar. Parecía molesto de haber salido de su cuarto.

"Mamá... Rin," murmuró azorado al encontrarse con su novio.

"Hola, Haru. Vístete y vámonos," le indicó, apuntando a la puerta con su cabeza. "Tomar un poco de aire te hará bien."

"No. No quiero," respondió Haru obstinadamente. Su madre parecía entre avergonzada y consternada: si ni siquiera Rin podía sacarlo de la casa, nadie más podría.

Rin notó eso mismo y supuso que Haru se sentía realmente terrible.

"¿Mal día?" inquirió, comprensivo. Los ojos de Haru brillaron con tristeza, y asintió. No sabría explicar por qué, pero tenía días así: en los que se sentía como basura y no quería ver a nadie, en los que todo era negro.

"En serio no quiero salir," argumentó. "No hoy."

Sonó casi como una súplica. Rin se encogió de hombros. Por un momento Haru temió que se enojaría y que se iría ofendido y azotando la puerta, mas Rin únicamente se quitó la mochila y dijo:

"Bueno... Qué suerte que traje películas, por si acaso."

"Rin," susurró Haru, asombrado. Rin sonrió atractivamente y subió las escaleras al cuarto de Haru, pasando a su lado.

"¿Vienes?"

Haru lo miró por un momento y luego lo siguió. La señora Nanase los observó hasta que cerraron la puerta y volteó a ver a su esposo entonces.

"Cariño, ¿no te parece extraño?"

"¿Qué cosa, querida?" preguntó el hombre, dejando de leer el periódico por un momento.

"Haru solía encerrarse en su cuarto y rechazar a cualquiera que intentara acercársele cuando tenía sus días negros. Inclusive a Makoto y a Nagisa. Y rara vez salía," recordó; "pero con Rin... no es así."

El señor Nanase se encogió de hombros.

"Es porque van a la misma terapia. Rin está pasando por lo mismo que él, es normal que se entiendan mejor."

"Supongo," respondió ella, aunque algo le decía que eso no era lo único.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué película quieres ver? Traje un poco de todo," Rin habló mientras buscaba en su mochila y le enseñaba a Haru las diferentes opciones. "Oh, mira, tengo la segunda de 'El Asombroso Hombre Araña', la acabo de comprar en Blu-ray. ¿Quieres verla? Está muy buena. Además ese Andrew Garfield está buenísimo, y la chica, Emma Stone, es muy guapa. ¿Qué opinas?"<p>

Haru se tiró en la cama —destendida, por cierto. Todo el cuarto era un desastre— y se talló el rostro, soltando un gruñido.

"Pon la que sea, Rin," dijo desganado. El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno," aceptó mientras ponía la película y empezaban los comerciales. Entonces se volvió hacia Haru con las manos en la cintura. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Haru se asomó por un hueco entre sus dedos. Se movió en la cama, incómodo.

"No lo sé... sólo sé que hay días así, en los que me siento como la mierda que soy."

Rin sintió tristeza al escuchar a Haru expresarse así de sí mismo. Se sentó al borde de la cama, a su lado.

"No eres mierda, Haru," aseguró. Haru volvió a cubrirse el rostro y soltó otro gruñido, echando la cabeza para atrás y pataleando como un niño pequeño y frustrado. Sus muñecas asomaron y Rin pudo notar algunos trazos de marcadores de colores sobre las cicatrices.

Frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es eso?"

Haru retiró las manos de su rostro y siguió la mirada de Rin. Cuando comprendió a lo que se refería, se arremangó el pijama y estiró los brazos para que Rin pudiera ver bien. Cubriendo las cicatrices había dibujos y garabatos: un pingüino, una orca, un pájaro muy extraño con la cabeza dentro de una roca y un traje de baño; y por último, un delfín y un tiburón, acomodados en diferentes direcciones como si fueran el Ying y el Yang. Rin se sonrojó ante aquel detalle.

"Ama-chan me dijo que cada vez que quisiera lastimarme, dibujara algo bonito en el lugar donde quisiera hacerlo," explicó Haru. Rin sintió un nudo en el estómago ante el hecho de que Haru admitiera que había pensado en lastimarse ese día, no obstante, se alegraba de que hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para no hacerlo y cumplir su promesa.

"¿Funciona?" inquirió.

Haru se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo."

"¿Y qué es esto?" señaló Rin al extraño pájaro.

"Es Iwatobi-chan, la mascota de nuestra escuela. Estaba en la camisa del club de natación, antes de que cerrara por falta de miembros," comentó el pelinegro.

Rin puso cara de disgusto.

"Es horrible."

"¡Hey! A mí me gusta."

Rin escudriñó el cuarto de Haru con la mirada, en busca de los marcadores. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando los encontró en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, y estiró su mano para alcanzarlos.

"Rin... ¿Qué haces?" cuestionó Haru mientras Rin tomaba uno. Tomó la muñeca de Haru y comenzó a dibujar. Una risita escapó de la garganta del pelinegro. "Hey, deja de hacer eso, me da cosquillas..."

Aquel sonido nuevo para los oídos de Rin lo cautivó de sobremanera. La risa de Haru era sincera y adorable, de modo que continuó haciendo garabatos sólo para que Haru riera más. Y no le falló: Haru era cosquilloso por naturaleza. Rin comenzó una pequeña guerra en la que él trataba de seguir rayando sin sentido mientras Haru se retorcía entre sus brazos, riendo a carcajadas y tratando de detenerlo. Pronto, el marcador quedó olvidado y fueron las manos de Rin las que atacaron directamente el cuerpo de Haru, buscando hacerle cosquillas en todos lados: en los brazos, las costillas, al picarle el estómago. Haru se quejaba y trataba de apartarlo, pero sus protestas disminuían su intensidad cuando Rin lo besaba o lo mordía juguetonamente, apartándose rápido y siguiendo con su rutina de cosquillas, riendo con Haru.

Cayeron de la cama sin querer. Rin rio. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez más lento, más tranquilo. El ambiente travieso e infantil se serenó cuando las carcajadas murieron enterradas en sus gargantas y fueron reemplazadas por los sonidos que hacían sus labios al chocar con el del otro. La temperatura subió, y las cosquillas se convirtieron en roces y caricias apasionadas para sentir el cuerpo del otro.

Se separaron, jadeantes y sonrojados, antes de que las cosas pudieran escalar a otro nivel. Rin ayudó a Haru a ponerse de pie y se acomodaron en la cama, ya serios y dispuestos a ver la película. Pero entonces, Haru se acurrucó junto a Rin y murmuró:

"No puedes esperar que vayas a salvarme, Rin."

Rin lo miró, extrañado y algo molesto.

"¿Salvarte? Nadie espera eso. El único que puede salvarte eres tú, Haru, así como sólo yo puedo salvarme a mí mismo," espetó, casi ofendido. "Pero eso no significa que no podamos hacernos compañía en el proceso."

Haru lo miró, azorado.

"Lo siento, pensé que—"

"Haru, no soy un iluso, ni un estúpido," rezongó Rin. Le irritaba mucho que Haru malinterpretara sus acciones y sus intentos por hacerle sentir mejor. "Ugh... ¡A veces me desesperas!" exclamó, poniéndose de pie y pasando las manos por su cabello, exasperado e inquieto. "Necesito golpear algo."

Haru no respondió. Se encogió en la cama, sintiéndose mal de nuevo. Rin soltó un gruñido y pateó un bote de basura que estaba cerca unas cuantas veces, hasta que se calmó. Entonces regresó a la cama con Haru.

"Lo siento," se disculpó éste último en voz baja. Él había sido el culpable de ponerlo de mal humor.

"Está bien," respondió Rin, serio. Echó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Haru, para que viera que no había sido nada grave. Haru se tensó, mas poco a poco se relajó entre los brazos de su novio.

Se quedaron viendo la película en silencio, haciendo comentarios esporádicos. Ya iba para la batalla final y ambos estaban absorbidos por la trama, cuando la alarma del celular de Rin sonó y los sobresaltó.

"Demonios... Justo en la mejor parte," se quejó Rin, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo algunas de sus cosas. "Tengo que irme," le anunció a Haruka. "Puedes quedarte con la película, sólo devuélvemela cuando la hayas visto."

"¿Vas a tu práctica de natación?"

"Sí. No puedo faltar ni llegar tarde, soy el Capitán. ¿Quieres venir?" le ofreció, aunque estaba seguro de la respuesta.

Haru bajó la mirada, melancólico.

"No."

Rin suspiró. De todas formas, se lo esperaba.

"Bueno, entonces te llamaré luego. Cuídate, Haru."

Y se fue.

Haru se quedó solo, en la cama. No sólo no le agradaba la idea de salir ese día: le aterraba el pensar en ver una piscina y revivir viejos sentimientos. Pero el estar sin Rin agriaba su ya de por sí poco afable humor...

Haru no quería estar solo.

El miedo a la soledad fue más fuerte que su apatía respecto a salir. No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que Haru pusiera en pausa la película, se alistara para verse medio decente, y saliera corriendo de su casa con la esperanza de alcanzar a Rin.

"¿A dónde vas, Haru?" le preguntó su madre cuando bajó acelerado.

"Con Rin," respondió sin detenerse.

"Está bien, ¡cuídate!" fue lo último que la escuchó decir. No fue necesario que corriera demasiado puesto que no dejó pasar mucho tiempo y Rin no estaba muy lejos. Cuando vislumbró su cabello pelirrojo, lo llamó.

"¡Rin!"

Rin se detuvo y volteó. Al encontrarse con Haru, acelerado y jadeante por alcanzarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

"Hey," dijo. Haru caminó hacia él, ya calmado, y se fueron juntos a Samezuka.

* * *

><p>Haru se percató de lo querido que era Rin a pesar de su carácter. Apenas llegaron, mucha gente lo saludaba en los pasillos. Y cuando alcanzaron el área de la piscina, los compañeros de equipo de Rin lo recibieron con mucho entusiasmo y respeto.<p>

Rin les presentó a Haruka. Después mencionó que iba a cambiarse y se volvió hacia su novio.

"¿No quieres unirte a la práctica por hoy? Podemos prestarte un traje de baño si quieres," le ofreció, recordando que Haru había mencionado que solía estar en el club de natación de su escuela.

Haru negó con la cabeza.

"No, gracias. Sólo estaré de observador."

"Bueno."

La práctica comenzó. Haru se sentó en las gradas, todo el tiempo observando la energía con la que Rin dirigía a su equipo y las ganas que le ponía a su propio estilo de natación. Los ojos se le iluminaron: ¡Rin era un prodigio! De tan sólo verlo, le trajo memorias de sus propias experiencias: lo mucho que solía relajarse al nadar, el sentir el agua contra su piel, el convivir con sus amigos...

El sentirse presionado por nadar para competir.

Sin embargo, los recuerdos y sentimientos positivos le ganaban en cantidad e intensidad a los negativos. Y el sólo pensar en nadar con Rin era una posibilidad irresistible.

Eso era lo que Haru había necesitado todo ese tiempo: alguien que reviviera su pasión. Y no sólo por nadar, sino por vivir.

Haru observó toda la práctica, embelesado. Ahora entendía el respeto que Rin se había ganado por parte de sus compañeros. Y cuando terminó, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desanimado.

Todos se fueron a las duchas. A excepción de Rin, claro, quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que indicarle a Haru que se acercara. Haru obedeció y fue hacia él.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal la práctica?" le preguntó Rin, vigorizado. No cabía duda que el estar con Haru y nadar eran sus mejores terapias.

"Bien," contestó Haru en tono monótono, aunque el brillo en sus ojos expresaba lo que realmente sentía. "No sabía que podías nadar así."

Rin sonrió con un leve toque de arrogancia.

"Algún día," dijo; "estaré en los Juegos Olímpicos. Ya tengo algunos reclutadores."

"Ya veo," expresó Haru. No quería profundizar el tema.

"Sí, bueno, voy a ducharme."

"Ok."

Rin se retiró. Haru se quedó mirando la superficie de la alberca. Volteó a su alrededor, ya no había nadie. Y entonces, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos: se quitó la ropa —a veces, todavía tenía la maña de llevar un bañador debajo de su vestimenta—, se olvidó de sus miedos, y se tiró al agua. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en las sensaciones que lo embargaban, porque si pensaba mucho tal vez se arrepentiría. Así que únicamente comenzó a nadar con toda su energía.

Rin regresó y por un momento entró en pánico al no ver a Haru, cuando se percató con asombro de que estaba nadando. ¡Y vaya que nadaba! Rin sonrió vanidosamente, y se aventó al agua sin importarle que acababa de ducharse. Quería alcanzar a Haru, y, ¿por qué no? Tal vez hasta superarlo.

Nada se comparaba a la emoción de tener un buen rival.

Haru escuchó el chapuzón de Rin, y de alguna manera supo que era él. Frunció el ceño y aumentó la velocidad sin pensarlo. No permitiría que le ganaran. Todo iba perfecto, cuando de pronto dio la vuelta y...

El agua, que siempre había sido uno con él, comenzaba a impedirle avanzar. El aire que entraba a sus pulmones ya no era suficiente, la garganta le ardía. Estaba cansado, y todavía le faltaba la mitad del camino. Sentía como si el líquido cristalino tuviera brazos, brazos que lo atrapaban y lo jalaban hacia atrás, hacia la oscuridad...

_Como aquella vez._

Haru se detuvo en seco y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. En el carril a su izquierda, Rin pasó de largo y en cuestión de segundos llegó a la orilla. Volteó desconcertado, buscando a Haru. Su expresión reflejó alivio al verlo, a la mitad del camino pero a salvo. Sin embargo, había algo turbio en su mirada que preocupó a Rin.

"¿Haru? ¿Estás bien?"

Se acercó a él. Haru apenas y podía hablar de tan agitado que estaba.

"Sí."

"¡Eres un nadador excelente!" exclamó Rin, incapaz de contener su entusiasmo. "Bueno, estás algo fuera de condición, pero eso puede arreglarse..."

Haru no respondió. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de recuperar el aliento. De cualquier forma, no era como que quisiera hablar al respecto. Por suerte y ya que no le dio más material para seguir, Rin dejó el tema.

Salieron de la piscina, se ducharon y se vistieron. Rin propuso ir a su cuarto a descansar un rato, a lo que Haru aceptó. Durante el camino Rin iba hablando de trivialidades mientras Haru lo oía para distraerse. Sin embargo, la plática se quedó a medias cuando al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un visitante inesperado, sentado en la litera de Rin.

Rin dejó caer su mochila. Haru lo miró entre el asombro y la preocupación.

"¿Rin?"

"¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!"

El chico sonrió. Era grande, fornido, y bastante atractivo. Tenía cabello corto y oscuro, y sus ojos eran de un color verde agua.

"Tiempo sin verte, Rin."

"¡SOUSUKE!" lo llamó Rin. Estaba fuera de sí. "¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA QUE VINIERAS!"

"Tenía que hablar contigo," dijo Sousuke, firme. Su expresión se tornó intimidante y poco amistosa cuando miró a Haru. "¿Quién es él?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, Rin tomó su mano bruscamente. "Él es mi novio, Haru."

Por un instante, verdadero dolor crispó los rasgos de Sousuke. Haru sintió un poco de lástima, a pesar de su actitud hosca hacia él. Pero no podía culparlo. Si bien recordaba, ese tal Sousuke era el ex que Rin había mencionado anteriormente.

"Rin, por favor," suplicó. "Sólo quiero hablar contigo, saber cómo estás."

Rin soltó la mano de Haru.

"Pues yo no quiero," respondió obstinadamente y con voz ahogada.

Sousuke suspiró, triste.

"Rin..."

Hubo una pausa, un silencio incómodo. Al final, Rin soltó una maldición, se volvió hacia Haru y éste pudo notar que sus ojos estaban llorosos. Jadeó levemente.

"Haru," murmuró Rin. Haru podía notar el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo por contenerse. "Por favor vete."

"Pero Rin," soltó Haru involuntariamente. Sonó como un quejido; ese tal Sousuke no le daba buena espina. Sí, era eso, no tenía nada que ver con celos... Sólo estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Rin, ¿no?

Entonces, ¿por qué se había sentido derrotado en el momento en que Rin le había pedido que se fuera? ¿Desde cuándo esto era una competencia?

Detrás de Rin, Sousuke se mantuvo serio. No obstante, sus ojos estaban fijos en Haru, sentenciosos y expectantes.

"Por favor," repitió Rin. ¿Estaba temblando? "Hablamos luego."

"E-está bien," no le quedó más que aceptar. Tampoco quería convertirse en una molestia para Rin, aunque sentía que alejarse era una indirecta de rendirse. Se encontraba en un dilema: el miedo a perder a Rin por dejarlo ir y el miedo a perderlo por aferrarse demasiado a él.

Cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás, o la desesperación sería demasiado fuerte. Corrió hasta su casa, a veces trotar lo ayudaba a despejarse. Su madre trató de preguntarle cómo había estado su día, pero Haru la evitó y fue a encerrarse a su cuarto... otra vez.

Estuvo dibujando en sus brazos por un buen rato, porque tenía que cumplir la promesa que habían hecho. Rin la cumpliría, ¿no? No lo dejaría, ¿verdad?

Bueno, al menos tenía a Rin de peluche para hacerle compañía.

Para cuando Haru se dio cuenta, ya era medianoche. Suspiró triste e iba a dormirse, exhausto física y emocionalmente, cuando la pantalla de su celular se encendió.

Era Rin.

**Rin M.: Haru? ****Estas despierto?**

Haru tomó el celular de inmediato.

**Haru: Si**

**Haru: Rin, todo bien?**

**Rin M.: Si**

_Rin M. está escribiendo..._

**Rin M.: Si, salio mejor de lo que esperaba, pero estoy cansado**

**Rin M.: Solo queria desearte buenas noches.**

Haru sintió un gran alivio llenar su pecho.

**Haru: Gracias, rin**

**Rin M.: Idiota. No voy a romper mi promesa.**

Y otra vez, Rin lo entendía como nadie jamás lo había hecho. Haru se escondió entre su peluche de tiburón, sintiéndose alegre pero a la vez algo patético. ¿Había sido tan obvio?

**Haru: Buenas noches, rin**

**Rin M.: Hasta mañana**

Y con esa simple conversación, Haru pudo dormir más tranquilo esa noche.

* * *

><p>No importaba lo mucho que trataba de evitarlo, lo mucho que trataba de convencerse de que sólo eran amigos. Pensar en Nagisa se había vuelto su actividad favorita.<p>

_¿Le habrá ido bien en el examen? Me pregunto si está bien. Ya van dos días que falta a asesorías._

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto. Rei pegó un respingo.

_Debe de ser Rin... ¿Habrá pasado algo? Ya es tarde._

Se levantó para abrir la puerta y, oh, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un rubio cabizbajo en el umbral de su puerta. Llevaba apretando un papel en su puño.

"¿N-Nagisa-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Nagisa se le abalanzó y dejó escapar un largo sollozo.

"¡Rei-chan! ¡No pasé!" lloró. Le tomó un minuto a Rei digerir la noticia, porque su mente no trabajaba bien cuando Nagisa estaba tan cerca.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Si te sabías todo!"

"¡Lo sé!" explotó Nagisa. Sorbió la nariz. "N-no sé qué m-me pasó, Rei-chan. ¡M-me bloqueé totalmente!"

"A ver, tranquilízate," murmuró Rei. Lo apartó con suavidad y se dirigió a la puerta para ver si había chismosos escuchándolos. No había nadie, para su suerte. A veces era ventajoso no tener un compañero.

Rei cerró la puerta y volvió a acercarse a Nagisa.

"Ahora sí, dime bien qué pasó."

A Nagisa le costaba respirar. Sorbió la nariz y por primera vez alzó la vista, permitiéndole a Rei ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sintió su corazón encogerse al verlo así.

"Odio las matemáticas, y m-me bloqueé al ver el examen y-y pensar que mis padres esperaban e-excelentes resultados. ¡E-estoy reprobando, Rei!" le extendió el papel; "¡Y-y ahora q-quieren sacarme de Iwatobi, y n-no dejarán que vea a mis amigos!"

Nagisa rompió en llanto. Rei desarrugó el examen.

41 de 100. Wow, eso no estaba nada bien.

"Oh," miró a Nagisa. "Nagisa-kun, ¿ya intentaste hablar con ellos?"

"No me escucharán," se frotó los ojos. "Nunca lo hacen. A ellos sólo les importan los resultados."

"Pero Nagisa-kun, tienes que hablar con ellos, ¿o qué piensas hacer?"

"¡No, no quiero! Tú no entiendes, Rei-chan, ¡lo aburrida que era mi vida antes de Iwatobi! Todo el tiempo era estudiar, estudiar, estudiar... al grado de que se ha vuelto algo doloroso para mí... ¡Y ya no quiero, Rei-chan! Por eso escapé de mi casa, ¡y no pienso volver!"

"¡¿QUE TÚ QUEEEÉ?!" exclamó Rei. "¡Nagisa-kun, tienes que volver!"

Nagisa lo miró, descorazonado. Rei suspiró y se ajustó los lentes, no podía contra esa mirada.

"Está bien, está bien, está bien," se tranquilizó. Nagisa ya estaba bastante alterado, no era necesario turbarlo más. "Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, si me prometes que vas a hablar con ellos y que te esforzarás más en el siguiente examen. Yo te ayudaré. Ah, y no puedes decirle a nadie. Rin-senpai me mataría si se entera..."

Nagisa sorbió la nariz y asintió.

"Gracias, Rei-chan."

"Ahora a dormir. Necesitas descansar."

Sumiso como nunca lo había visto, Nagisa obedeció y se acurrucó en la cama de Rei.

"Ahh... Nagisa-kun..."

El rubio volteó a verlo. Sus ojitos todavía estaban brillantes debido a las lágrimas.

Se veía tan vulnerable...

"¿Qué pasó, Rei-chan?"

Rei negó con la cabeza. Bueno, dormir en el piso una noche no podía ser tan malo.

"Nada. Que descanses."

Nagisa sonrió con desgano.

"Igualmente. Buenas noches, Rei-chan."

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, Rin y Haru apenas y hablaron. Un poco en la mañana, para preguntarse cómo habían pasado la noche, y cada quien hizo su día después. El día transcurrió lento y anodino. Haru se sentía algo preocupado y desanimado de no ver a Rin, no obstante, supuso que el reencuentro con Sousuke lo había dejado algo confundido. Al menos, el hecho de que le hablara significaba que Rin aún estaba ahí para él, simplemente necesitaba algo de espacio. Así que ese día, Haru se la pasó con Makoto. Nagisa andaba perdido quién sabe dónde, había estado actuando extraño esos últimos días.<p>

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Haru?" inquirió el castaño cuando salieron de la escuela. Haru negó con la cabeza, quería estar solo. A Makoto no le agradó mucho la negativa, mas no intentó disuadirlo.

"Bueno, entonces te veo mañana. Iré a buscar a Kisumi."

Haru arrugó la nariz, disgustado. Kisumi nunca le había agradado, pero últimamente su aversión hacia él era peor. Más desde el día en que descubrió a Makoto usando su remera, y así se enteró de su relación sin compromiso: a pesar de ser muy amable, Makoto tenía sus mañas. Una de ellas era que, si le gustaba una o varias prendas de alguno de sus amantes de una noche, no tenía escrúpulos en quedársela, así fuera de hombre o de mujer. Pero Makoto era un amor de persona, o al menos así lo veían todos, por lo que era imposible reclamarle o enojarse con él. Makoto no se imaginó que Haru sería tan observador como para notar tal detalle, así que había sido muy incómodo tener que contarle sobre su relación con Kisumi después de haberse enterado sin querer.

Makoto se despidió y partió a buscar a Kisumi. Para colmo, ese día estaba usando su remera, mas Haru trató de no pensar en eso. Sacó su celular para revisarlo con la esperanza de encontrar algún mensaje de cierto pelirrojo, cuando...

"¿Tú eres Nanase Haruka, cierto?"

Haru levantó la vista. Frente a él estaba Sousuke, y se veía enojado.

"Sí. Y tú eres Sousuke," afirmó. Frunció el ceño, esta vez no iba a dejarse intimidar. "¿A qué vienes?"

Sousuke lo empujó.

"Aléjate de Rin," le espetó. Haru abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué...?

"Rin me contó sobre ti, se conocieron en las terapias. Pero Rin necesita a alguien sano, que lo ayude a superar su problema, y tú no eres bueno para él," recriminó. "Sólo le harás más daño."

Haru sintió una inexplicable frustración nacer en su pecho. ¿Cómo se atrevía Sousuke a juzgar su relación y decidir qué era bueno para Rin y que no lo era? Ni que su relación hubiera terminado tan bien. Y lo peor era que las palabras de Sousuke dolían, porque Haru sabía que había algo de cierto en ellas. Varias veces el pensamiento había cruzado su mente ya, ¿en verdad era bueno que estuviesen juntos, cuando cada uno tenía tantos problemas?

"A ti eso no te incumbe," rezongó Haru, en parte a Sousuke y en parte a la voz en su cabeza que le decía que el muchacho estaba en lo correcto.

"Me incumbe porque tiene que ver con Rin. Aléjate de él, o te las verás conmigo."

"¡Rin ni siquiera te quiere ver la cara!"

"¡Haru! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es él?"

Makoto, que no se había alejado mucho, había escuchado toda la discusión. Se acercó a Haru con expresión preocupada e intentó tocar su hombro, pero Haru se apartó. Miró a Sousuke y a Makoto, perplejo, como si no comprendiera su propia reacción. Era rarísimo que él explotara de esa forma, a menos que estuviera bajo mucha tensión.

_Como en las regionales..._

Haru salió corriendo, desesperado por despejar su mente. Makoto gritó su nombre, pero no fue detrás de él. En vez de eso, fulminó con la mirada a Sousuke.

"Aléjate de Haru," amenazó. Era tan extraño verlo enojado que cuando eso sucedía era mil veces más aterrador que cualquier otra persona. "O tú eres el que se las verá conmigo."

A pesar del aura asesina de Makoto, Sousuke aparentó no estar afectado. Su ceño se intensificó.

"¿Y tú quién diablos eres?"

"Soy su mejor amigo, y no permitiré que le hagas daño."

"Pues yo no permitiré que él le haga daño a Rin."

"¿No lo ves? Rin y Haru son inseparables. Nada de lo que hagas o digas va a servir. Si tanto quisieras a Rin, lo dejarías ser feliz," argumentó Makoto, serio. Había un leve deje de frustración en su voz, producto de sus propios sentimientos heridos: que se hubiera resignado al hecho de que Haru nunca sería suyo no significaba que doliera menos.

A su vez, Sousuke también sintió una punzada de dolor. Sabía que Makoto tenía algo de razón, pero...

"Igual no pienso rendirme," dijo obstinadamente, más para sí que para Makoto. El castaño suspiró.

"Mira, no quiero pelear. Tú y yo estamos en las mismas: a ti te importa Rin, a mí me importa Haru. En vez de estar en guerra, deberíamos apoyarlos y asegurarnos de que estén bien. Y créeme que por más que me duela admitirlo... Rin es bueno para Haru, y viceversa. Ellos dos... se entienden mejor de lo que tú o yo los entendemos."

"...dices que no quieres pelear, pero tú eres el que llegó a amenazarme."

Un leve sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Makoto. La verdad, admitió Sousuke, es que el muchacho era bastante atractivo.

"Lo sé, lo siento. Es que cuando se trata de Haru... me pongo algo posesivo," admitió avergonzado.

Sousuke exhaló y se rascó la nuca.

"Está bien, disculpa aceptada. Me pasa lo mismo con Rin."

Makoto sonrió, gesto que atrapó a Sousuke.

"Tal vez deberíamos empezar de nuevo. Soy Tachibana Makoto, mucho gusto."

La expresión dura de Sousuke se transformó en una media sonrisa.

"Yamazaki Sousuke. Makoto, ¿quieres ir a comer?"

Makoto enarcó las cejas. Se ruborizó. Este chico Sousuke... no era tan malo, después de todo.

"Sí. Me gustaría mucho."

Se fueron juntos, y por primera vez en un buen rato, Makoto ya no se sintió tan solo.


	5. Semana 5

**A/N: **_Hola! Lamento tardarme en actualizar, pero como ya había mencionado estaba en exámenes y ese rollo y bueno, al fin estoy de vacaciones :3 así que para reponerles por la tardanza este cap es largo :D ojalá les guste! Dejo algunas notas más al final._

* * *

><p>"¿Entonces vienes de Tokio?" inquirió Makoto después de haber comido un poco de su baguette de Subway. Sousuke asintió, pasándose un bocado y limpiándose los labios.<p>

"Sí, estuve ahí unos meses."

"Hm. Y regresaste sólo para ver a Rin..."

"En realidad nunca fue mi intención irme," corrigió Sousuke. "Yo quería quedarme para apoyarlo, porque sabía que no estaba bien. Pero él me rechazó y me pidió que me fuera, entonces lo hice."

Makoto asintió lentamente.

"¿Qué harás ahora?"

"No sé. Ya perdí el semestre, de todas formas," suspiró el pelinegro. "Supongo que me quedaré aquí y esperaré hasta el próximo semestre para ponerme al corriente. De todas formas, dudo que Rin extrañe tenerme como compañero en Samezuka," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Makoto lo miró consternado, puesto que podía notar el dolor detrás de ese pequeño gesto. Él también era un experto en fingir sonrisas.

"Sousuke. Si no te molesta, ¿podrías decirme por qué terminaron Rin y tú?" inquirió. La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

"Rin estaba pasando por un momento difícil..." comenzó Sousuke.

Makoto lo escuchó con atención, fijándose en todos los detalles de su rostro y su lenguaje corporal mientras se expresaba. Sintió compasión por él. Ni siquiera había tenido la culpa, como uno pensaría que fue a juzgar por las reacciones de Rin. Pero Sousuke le contó su versión de la historia, y Makoto lo comprendió y se sintió reflejado por el dolor y la tristeza del rechazo. Envolvió la mano de Sousuke con la suya en un gesto de empatía hasta que terminó con la historia.

"...y eso fue lo que pasó."

"Wow," soltó Makoto. Vaya que su ruptura había sido... intensa. Entonces se sintió mal por haberle traído malos recuerdos. "Lo siento mucho, yo no sabía... ¿Al menos ya estás mejor?"

Sousuke asintió. Tomó un trago de su refresco antes de responder.

"Sí, algo. Pero Rin todavía guarda mucho rencor por lo que pasó. Pensé que si venía ahora que está un poco mejor todavía habría esperanza para nosotros, pero creo que me equivoqué."

"Lo siento."

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, tratando de actuar casual. Entonces retiró su mano y fue ahora él el que la puso encima de la de Makoto, acariciándola con su pulgar.

"¿Cuál es tu historia?" inquirió. Makoto tomó aire y empezó.

"Haru y yo somos amigos desde pequeños. Desde que lo conocí supe que quería estar con él, y cedí varias veces por el hecho de conservar su amistad. Pero entonces algo en Haru cambió y comenzamos a distanciarnos. Me di cuenta que tenía que ser más independiente. Al mismo tiempo, Haru empezó a deprimirse. Lo confronté al respecto y tuvimos una gran pelea, y luego Haru..."

Los ojos de Sousuke casi se salen de sus órbitas al escuchar lo que vino después. Bajó la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula, visiblemente enojado. Makoto enarcó las cejas y se inclinó hacia él.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupado. Sousuke tomó un gran respiro y levantó la mirada.

"Sí. Sólo que me enfurece que ese tipo Haruka no note la suerte que tiene," confesó. "Tiene a Rin, y a ti también..."

Makoto se sonrojó levemente. Sonrió, seductor.

"Yo diría que Rin fue el suertudo aquí."

Sousuke entendió la indirecta y sonrió de vuelta.

"¿Quieres ir a otro lado?" sugirió. El brillo travieso en sus ojos delató sus intenciones. Qué bien, entonces Makoto y él estaban en el mismo canal.

"Suena bien," respondió Makoto con la misma picardía. "Sugeriría mi casa, pero... tengo dos hermanos pequeños y están mis padres, así que no creo que sea muy buena opción," comentó con una sonrisa a manera de disculpa.

"Podemos ir a mi casa," propuso el otro. "Mis papás trabajan todo el día y no tengo hermanos."

"Me agrada la idea," aceptó el castaño.

* * *

><p>Ni bien entraron a la casa de Sousuke, se lanzaron contra el otro. Era difícil notar quién había comenzado la interacción. Devoraban sus labios, se daban caricias nada inocentes... Makoto sintió el pecho y los abdominales bien formados de Sousuke, su espalda. Levantó su camiseta un par de veces en su desesperación mientras se besaban y mordían ansiosamente. Sousuke sintió las caderas de Makoto, su cintura, sus bien formados glúteos. En medio de tropiezos a ciegas, intentaron llegar hasta la habitación. Sin embargo, antes de que eso pasara, el celular de Makoto los interrumpió.<p>

"Espera," se separó Makoto. No quería contestar, pero siempre estaba la preocupación latente de que les hubiera pasado algo a sus pequeños hermanos. Echó un vistazo al número: no, no eran sus padres, era la madre de Nagisa. A Makoto se le hizo tan extraño que le marcara que optó por atender mientras Sousuke lo miraba expectante.

"¿Bueno? No, no está conmigo. ¿Ya le preguntó a Haru? ¿Está segura? Deje intento marcarle. Le vuelvo a llamar si tengo noticias."

Colgó. Vio a Sousuke, alarmado.

"Tengo que irme," se excusó. "Un amigo mío escapó de su casa y sus papás lo están buscando."

"Está bien," aceptó el otro. Makoto le preguntó por un espejo y Sousuke le indicó el camino hacia el baño más cercano. Cuando salió y antes de que se fuera, le dijo:

"¿Makoto? No creas que lo nuestro fue por despecho. No te voy a mentir, aún tengo sentimientos por Rin, pero tú también me gustas. Y no me refiero sólo a algo sexual," clarificó. Sonrió. "Me agradó mucho hablar contigo y conocerte mejor."

Makoto se sorprendió de la honestidad del joven. Su rostro se iluminó, ¡era la primera vez que el sentimiento era mutuo!

"A mí también, Sousuke," admitió. "Siento que me entiendes."

"¿Me llamarás cuando estés libre, entonces?"

Makoto sonrió.

"Claro que sí."

Intercambiaron números antes de que Makoto se marchara.

* * *

><p>Los eventos de la madrugada del sábado fueron bastante confusos para Hazuki Nagisa.<p>

Entre sueños, logró escuchar el sonido de un teléfono, los quejidos de Rei y posteriormente su voz diciendo algo sobre "dejarlo dormir esa noche, que estaba bien, que en la mañana se resolvería todo..."

No le prestó mucha atención y volvió a dormir de nuevo. En la mañana, cuando despertó, Rei estaba hablando con alguien por el celular. Vio a Nagisa y le sonrió tímidamente mientras seguía hablando.

"Sí, está bien, se acaba de despertar..."

Nagisa enarcó una ceja.

'¿Quién es?' articuló. Rei hizo una seña para que esperara un momento y el rubio frunció el ceño obstinadamente. Se volteó para revisar su teléfono, y vaya que se sorprendió. Sus padres lo habían llamado unas diez veces desde que había escapado, pero no sólo ellos. También Makoto había marcado un par de veces; e incluso Haru, que no usaba su celular en demasía, había marcado y mandado algunos mensajes.

**Makoto: Nagisa, que pasó?!**

**Makoto: Nos tienes muy preocupados. Por favor contesta!**

**Haru: Nagisa, donde estas?**

**Haru: Tus papas estan muy preocupados.**

**Mama: Hijo, estas bien?!**

**Mama: Hazuki Nagisa, si no vienes en una hora...**

**Mama: Hijo, contesta por favor. Tu papa y yo queremos hablar contigo.**

**Mama: Solo queremos saber que estas bien.**

Nagisa suspiró. Qué bueno que había dejado el celular en silencio, o habría sido una larga noche.

Rei cortó la llamada con un suspiro. Nagisa volteó a verle.

"Eran tus amigos, Haru-san y Makoto-san. Haru-san me marcó porque tú no contestabas."

"Pero si sólo pasé una noche fuera..."

"¿Ves? Les importas mucho," Rei sonrió con cariño. Entonces se puso serio y se ajustó los lentes. "Pero les prometí que hoy hablarías con tus padres."

Nagisa se hizo un ovillo en la cama.

"No quiero..." murmuró.

Rei suspiró.

"Tienes que hacerlo, Nagisa-kun. Te acompañaré, si quieres."

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron.

"¿Lo harías?"

Rei asintió.

"Sí, si tú quieres."

"Significaría mucho para mí. ¡Gracias, Rei-chan!" exclamó Nagisa, conmovido. Rei asintió afablemente.

"Sí. Ahora anda, tienes que arreglarte."

"¡Sí!"

* * *

><p>Mientras Nagisa se duchaba, Rei se acostó un rato en la cama. No había dormido del todo bien: el suelo y las llamadas preguntando por Nagisa no eran precisamente una buena combinación. Se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos, pensando en que una pequeña siesta le ayudaría a recobrar energía. Se quedó profundamente dormido, y cuando Nagisa entró a la habitación y se topó con la imagen de Rei durmiendo plácidamente se sintió incapaz de despertarlo. Había sido muy bueno con él: no sólo no lo había corrido, lo había escuchado y entendido, y hasta había sacrificado su propia comodidad para que Nagisa se sintiera mejor.<p>

Se vistió en silencio, tomando unas cuantas prendas de Rei. Cuando terminó volvió a mirarle: se veía tan pacífico que en verdad no quería interrumpir su descanso.

_Oh, bueno_, pensó Nagisa. _Una pequeña siesta no le cae mal a nadie._

Se acurrucó junto a Rei y lo rodeó con un brazo, cerrando los ojos para descansar.

Mientras tanto, Rin caminaba en su cuarto como si fuese un león encerrado. Estaba confundido y desesperado: Sousuke se había tomado la molestia de venir, ¡y ni siquiera había intentado verlo más que una vez! No es como que Rin tuviera sentimientos por él, puesto que estaba enamorado de Haru, pero igual le dolía. ¿Acaso no valía la pena lo suficiente como para que Sousuke luchara más? ¿Se había rendido tan fácil?

El pensar eso lo hacía sentir terriblemente egoísta.

Y por otro lado estaba Haru, quien tampoco había dado señales de vida desde la noche anterior.

¿Le importaba tan poco? Quizá pensaba que había pasado algo entre Sousuke y él. Aún así, ¿ni siquiera se atrevería a preguntarle?

Rin estaba hecho un desastre, así que decidió ir a hablar con Rei. Él siempre lo ayudaba a ver las cosas más claras, o simplemente a desahogarse. Fue a su habitación. Tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió, así que se tomó la libertad de abrir...

"Rei—" el resto de la oración se quedó atrapada en su garganta, al encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Rei.

Y Nagisa.

En la cama.

Abrazados.

"No puede ser," jadeó. La sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas, quizá producto de todas las emociones que le habían estado afectando. Ésta era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Caminó a zancadas hacia ellos y, sin piedad, tomó a Nagisa por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrojó contra la pared, despertando a la pareja de golpe.

Nagisa soltó un quejido y abrió los ojos ampliamente. Palideció. Rin estaba rojo de furia, fuera de sí. Temblaba y su semblante parecía el de un loco.

"¡¿RIN-SENPAI?!"

Rin zarandeó a Nagisa, estrellándolo contra pared un par de veces más.

"¡¿TÚ?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES PERVIRTIENDO A MI AMIGO?!"

"¡Y-yo no—!"

Rin le dio un puñetazo en la cara, atontándolo. Rei no supo qué le pasó, perdió el control y se abalanzó sobre Rin. Ambos cayeron al suelo mientras Nagisa corría asustado a pedir ayuda en el pasillo.

"¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Intentó golpear a Rin; pero éste era más ágil, más fuerte. Esquivó el golpe y giró, de modo que ahora él estuviese sobre Rei.

"¡No te metas en esto, Rei!" lo amenazó con el puño en alto. "¡¿O es que no aprendes tu lección?!"

Rei le mostró los dientes como un animal salvaje y le tiró un buen golpe en la quijada, para quitárselo de encima. Rin cayó, estupefacto.

"Si te metes con Nagisa-kun, te metes conmigo," amenazó Rei, poniéndose de pie temblorosamente. Rin lo miró con rencor desde el suelo, enfurecido y dolido, y se le lanzó, dándole golpes al por mayor. Rei se defendió, por supuesto. Entre puñetazos, bofetadas y zarandeos fue que los separaron Makoto y Haru, a quienes Nagisa se había encontrado por suerte en Samezuka, ya que iban a visitarlo porque a pesar de las explicaciones de Rei seguían preocupados por su amigo.

Rin reaccionó hasta que estuvo en los fuertes brazos de Makoto, luchando por liberarse y percatándose de que no sería así. Notó las expresiones de Nagisa, de Rei, de Haru. Inclusive de Makoto, el amable chico que aún lo sostenía.

Había enojo. Pero también vio algo más:

Miedo.

Le tenían miedo. Era como una bestia incapaz de controlarse.

"Suéltame," pidió en voz rota. Makoto arrugó el ceño. ¿Todavía quería pelear...?

"No."

"¡SUÉLTAME!" gritó a todo pulmón. "¡Quiero irme de aquí, SUÉLTAME!"

Makoto, asustado, lo dejó ir. Rin salió del cuarto, herido física y emocionalmente. Pero alguien lo siguió.

"Rin."

"Ahora no, Haru."

Haru respiró agitadamente. No, esta vez no iba a ceder ante los malditos caprichos de Rin. Se encaminó hacia él y lo tomó por el hombro para detenerlo. Rin volteó con las facciones desencajadas, pero Haru no se intimidó esta vez. Estaba demasiado enojado.

"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!" le reclamó.

"¡Déjame en paz!" profirió Rin, como si no hubieran llamado suficiente la atención ya. "¡¿O es que tú también vas a defender a ese rubiecito?!"

"¡Pues sí, sí lo haré!" rezongó Haru sin importarle nada. "¡Nagisa es mi amigo!"

Un destello de dolor cruzó el rostro de Rin. Sin embargo, pronto fue reemplazado por su máscara de furia. Se apartó de Haru bruscamente.

"¡Quédate con él entonces! No los necesito, ni a ti, ni a Rei, ¡ni a nadie!" gritó mientras se marchaba. Haru sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero no iba a dejar que Rin se saliera con la suya.

"¡Perfecto!" respondió. "¡Les deseo lo mejor a ti y a Sousuke!"

Rin se detuvo y volteó, anonadado.

"¡¿Qué?!" espetó. Pero Haruka ya se había dado la media vuelta y caminaba a paso rápido para alejarse.

Rin apretó la mandíbula, apretó los párpados para no llorar.

"¡Bien!" contestó obstinadamente antes de marcharse a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Makoto y Haru habían llevado a ambos chicos a la enfermería. Fueron atendidos y vendaron sus heridas, después los dejaron ir a su habitación con algunos analgésicos. Makoto y Haru los ayudaron y se ofrecieron a quedarse, pero Rei insistió en que no era necesario. Después de asegurarse de que estarían bien, se marcharon. Makoto dijo que no dudaran en llamarle a alguno de los dos si necesitaban algo.<p>

Era un poco incómodo estar en la misma cama, mas no había otra opción. Nagisa sintió los ojos escocerle. Se sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido. Rei había salido lastimado por su culpa.

"Lo siento mucho. Todo esto fue mi culpa. No debí involucrarte en mis problemas y ahora ¡mira lo que causé!" lloró.

Rei sintió compasión por él. De por sí ya tenía bastantes problemas como para estarse preocupando por eso...

"Si alguien debería disculparse ese soy yo. No pensé que Rin nos descubriría tan fácil, ni que se pusiera así," argumentó Rei.

"Está bien, me lo merecía," aceptó Nagisa. "Además, no debe ser fácil para él."

Rei negó con la cabeza.

"No te lo merecías. No estabas haciendo nada malo."

Nagisa se talló los ojos.

"Rei-chan, ¿por qué me defiendes? Te he tratado muy mal."

Rei lo miró a los ojos, enjugando una de sus lágrimas con ternura.

"Nagisa-kun, te defiendo porque a pesar de todas tus fallas, sé que eres bueno," sonrió. Aquello conmovió a Nagisa de sobremanera, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y derramar unas lágrimas de alegría. Nunca nadie había dicho algo tan lindo de él, al grado que hasta había llegado a creerse los insultos que a veces oía en los pasillos, y a aceptarlos como parte de sí. ¿Zorra? Sí, era una zorra, a mucha honra. ¿Maricón? Igual tenía más sexo que los demás. ¿Puto? Pues sí, de todas maneras hacía que los heterosexuales dudaran de su orientación. Los insultos se había vuelto su orgullo, porque después de todo: mejor que hablaran mal de ti a que no hablaran en absoluto, ¿no? O al menos eso había pensado, hasta que Rei había llegado con sus sentimientos puros y su ingenuidad. Y Nagisa al fin volvía a sentir que sí, que era bueno y que era valioso, y que al fin había alguien que lo apreciaba tal cual.

"Gracias por creer eso, Rei-chan."

Rei sonrió, acariciando su cabello. Contempló su ojo amoratado y suspiró.

"¿Qué dirán tus papás si te ven así?"

"Los llamaré y les diré que iré hasta mañana, al menos hasta que se quite lo hinchado. Eso si no te molesta que me quede aquí esta noche."

"Está bien."

"Gracias por todo tu apoyo, Rei-chan."

"De nada."

Nagisa se acurrucó en su pecho y conversaron hasta quedarse dormidos por los medicamentos contra el dolor.

* * *

><p>El cuarto de Rin nunca era un desastre. Siempre estaba bien ordenado y limpio.<p>

O más bien dicho, casi siempre. Esa vez era una de las excepciones.

Apenas se había encerrado después de azotar la puerta, cosas volaron y se rompían por la habitación. Desgarró las cortinas. Lanzó libros, volcó el escritorio. La gente tocó a su puerta, pero los mandó al carajo por medio de gritos desaforados. Y luego, se desmoronó en la alfombra, llorando hasta que no pudo más y mirando su celular con tristeza.

No había llamadas. No había mensajes. Había sangre seca en su rostro y en su ropa, lágrimas.

Tomó el teléfono, hecho un desastre, y marcó el número de la única persona que tal vez le respondería y con la que no se sentía tan avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer.

La voz de Sousuke sonó al otro lado de la línea; firme, fuerte, varonil.

Confundida.

"¿Bueno?"

Rin respiró audiblemente antes de responder.

"¿Por qué veniste, Sousuke?" inquirió entonces en voz muy baja, desgarrada. Sousuke se alarmó de inmediato al oírlo así.

"Rin, ¡¿qué pasó?!"

Rin sonrió con el corazón roto mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

"Tenías razón. Ayer, cuando dijiste que Haru y yo no íbamos a durar."

Sousuke se quedó pasmado.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Ese maldito te hizo algo?" dijo con un deje de furia y celos. Rin rio sin gracia, aunque sonó más como un sollozo.

"Parece que no me conoces, Sousuke. Fui yo el que la cagó, como siempre," sentenció. "Y ahora lo perdí."

Le tomó un par de segundos a Sousuke responder. Rin se escuchaba destrozado, y le dolía que estuviera así. Recordó lo que Makoto le había dicho, y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Por mucho que doliera, en verdad deseaba que Rin fuera feliz. Aunque eso significara perderlo para siempre.

"Rin... Realmente quieres a ese chico, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

Rin no respondió. Sollozó silenciosamente al otro lado de la línea.

Sousuke lo supo.

"No cometas el mismo error dos veces, Rin," sentenció, resignado. "Ve y arréglalo."

"¿Y tú?" fue la respuesta. Sousuke parpadeó y sonrió con amargura, aunque Rin no pudiera verlo. Pensó en Makoto. Makoto entendía su dolor.

"No te preocupes por mí," dijo de corazón. Hubo una pausa y Rin añadió finalmente:

"Gracias, Sousuke."

Fue Sousuke el que colgó. Había hecho lo correcto, mas su corazón aún dolía. No obstante, el dolor disminuyó un poco cuando notó el mensaje que lo esperaba en su celular.

**Makoto Tachibana: Hola :) estás libre esta noche? Podemos ir a cenar a algún lado :3**

Las comisuras de los labios de Sousuke se elevaron. Sí, Makoto entendía su dolor.

**Sousuke: Hey. Crei que nunca preguntarias.**

* * *

><p>La noche llegó y Haru se sentía más solo que nunca. Esta vez, ni siquiera dibujar en sus muñecas lo había calmado. Sentía un gran hueco en su pecho que sólo podría mejorar si cortaba su piel. Pero no podía hacerlo. Por más que quería, romper la promesa que había hecho con Rin sonaba como algo todavía más doloroso. Porque si rompía la promesa significaba aceptar que en verdad, su relación había terminado.<p>

Y, aunque Haru se odiara a sí mismo por ello, todavía tenía un poco de esperanza.

Optó por salir para distraer su mente, aunque no era una alternativa que le agradara del todo. Le llamó a Makoto, mas éste se excusó con que tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos. Haru percibió algo de nerviosismo en su voz, pero no preguntó. Tal vez alguno de ellos se había enfermado o algo así.

Pensó en llamarle a Nagisa, pero supuso que estaría demasiado adolorido como para querer salir. Así que estaba solo.

Bueno, no importaba mucho. No es como si no se sintiera así de todas formas.

Les mintió a sus padres, diciéndoles que iba a dormir con Rin. Su madre aceptó gustosa de que Haru saliera más.

Fue a un antro, uno donde Nagisa y Makoto a veces lo obligaban a acompañarlos con otros chicos de Iwatobi. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de los jóvenes de esa academia.

Y no le falló el pronóstico: se encontró con varios compañeros que bailaban, bebían y la pasaban bien. Saludó a algunos y se sentó en el bar. Tenía tiempo que no bebía.

"¿Haru? ¿Qué haces aquí sin Makoto?"

Haru volteó. Ugh, era Kisumi. Volvió a mirar a su bebida y se encogió de hombros, no quería hablar con él. Pero Kisumi tenía otras intenciones. Ignorando la actitud fría de Haruka, le ofreció un porro. Haru lo aceptó con desgano, sólo quería olvidar esa noche. Había pasado un tiempo desde que no se colocaba, y casi se había olvidado de lo relajado que lo ponía la marihuana. Al poco rato ya estaba riendo con Kisumi, el tipo era más soportable cuando estaban así.

Se unió a los amigos de Kisumi. Bebió y dejó que su cuerpo se balanceara con la música. Rio con los comentarios de los demás. Se perdió en lo bellas que se veían las luces de colores...

Sintió la mano de Kisumi sobre su mejilla, como para atraer su atención de vuelta a la Tierra. Se miraron a los ojos, había deseo en los de Kisumi. Y sin advertencia alguna, se inclinó hacia Haruka y le robó un beso.

Haru se apartó.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!" le reclamó. No quería otros labios más que los de Rin.

Kisumi intentó disculparse, pero Haru estaba demasiado irritado. Se salió del antro y tomó un taxi de regreso a su casa. Sus padres ya estaban dormidos, por suerte.

Vomitó. Se lavó la boca y se talló los labios con rudeza para quitarse el horrible sabor de Kisumi. Nunca debió confiar en él.

Se tiró a la cama, agotado. Pero por muy cansado que estuviera, no podía dormir. Pasó un rato así, hasta que de pronto, su celular lo sobresaltó. Era bastante tarde, así que se sorprendió al leer el nombre de Rin en su pantalla. Frunció el ceño, aún estaba molesto. Pero contestó.

"¿Haru?" inquirió Rin, perplejo. A decir verdad, realmente no esperaba que respondiera. Y con sobrada razón.

Haru se quedó callado, apretando la mandíbula. Se odiaba por ser demasiado débil y contestar cuando Rin no lo merecía, pero a la vez, quería escuchar una buena explicación. Muy en el fondo, quería perdonar a Rin.

"Soy un idiota, un gran idiota," balbuceó Rin al otro lado de la línea, cuando comprendió que Haru estaba muy molesto como para hablarle. Sin embargo, no le había colgado, lo cual era un avance. "Lo que hice... estuvo mal, y quería decirte que en verdad lo siento. M-me disculparé con Nagisa y Rei, también," hizo una pausa, con el corazón y el orgullo heridos. Suspiró. "Buenas noches, Haru..."

Iba a colgar, porque era obvio que Haru no lo perdonaría; y de todas formas ya no podía hablar mucho con ese enorme nudo en su garganta, así que...

"Te odio," dijo Haru, cortante y apretando la mandíbula. Sabía que Rin estaba llorando, podía escucharlo en su voz.

El pelirrojo se quedó estático. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía responder a eso?

"¿Eh?"

"¡Te odio tanto!" exclamó Haru. Rin dio un respingo. "Me haces sentir raro todo el tiempo, mi corazón late como si acabara de nadar en una carrera cuando estoy contigo y por mucho que seas un idiota y que te desquites conmigo..." una lágrima de furia alcanzó a resbalar por su mejilla; "no puedo enojarme contigo por mucho tiempo."

Rin se quedó callado por un instante; en parte para permitirle a Haru que se desahogara por completo si es que aún lo necesitaba, y en parte porque aquella agridulce confesión lo había dejado tan confundido que no sabía qué decir.

Se limpió las lágrimas, comprendiendo que necesitaba de Haru tanto como él necesitaba de él. Apretó su pecho, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón intranquilo.

"Se llama estar enamorado, Haru," murmuró, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían. "Y yo también lo estoy de ti."

Haru cortó la llamada sin más que decir, dejando a Rin fuera de balance. Volvió a llamarle, pero ya no contestó. Gruñó y pateó la pared, y cuando se hubo descargado un poco se decidió a ir a arreglar las cosas de una buena vez.

Haru se cubrió la cara con el peluche de Rin, frustrado consigo mismo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, ¿desde cuándo había vuelto a sentir con tanta intensidad?

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando escuchó golpes en su ventana. Soltó un quejido, pero los golpes sólo se hacían más insistentes. Molesto, arrojó lejos el peluche y volteó a ver de qué trataba todo eso; encontrándose así con un pelirrojo que lo miraba decidido a través del cristal de su ventana.

'Ábreme,' articuló. El corazón de Haru dio un vuelco, esa sensación que tanto odiaba, y sus facciones mostraron sorpresa por un segundo. No obstante, pronto se endurecieron en una expresión de enojo.

A pesar de ello, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Ayudó a Rin a entrar, el pobre se estaba sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas de una enredadera.

Hubo un silencio en lo que Rin se sacudía el polvo y Haru cerraba la ventana. Después, se miraron a los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres?" espetó Haru. Todavía estaba algo mareado por irse de fiesta.

Rin se acercó y tomó su rostro ruborizado entre sus manos. Frunció el ceño.

"Estás borracho," dijo. Sus ojos se humedecieron. "Eso explica..."

"¿Explica qué?"

Los brazos de Rin lo envolvieron fuertemente. Haru sintió su hombro humedecerse.

"¡Me hizo muy feliz lo que dijiste por teléfono! Y me di cuenta de que... ¡no quiero perderte! Y menos por algo tan estúpido como lo que hice hoy... ¡Haru, quiero estar contigo!" soltó Rin, incapaz de contenerse. Haru jadeó. Muy a menudo se sentía abrumado por la intensidad y la transparencia de las emociones del pelirrojo. Si estaba enojado, se desquitaba —lo cual, la mayoría de las veces era contraproducente, como ese día—; si estaba triste, lloraba. Si estaba feliz, sonreía. Rin tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Haruka rompió el abrazo y, desesperadamente, tomó el rostro de Rin entre sus manos y le plantó un beso. La avidez de Haru tomó desprevenido al pelirrojo, sin embargo pronto cedió ante el contacto. Enterró sus manos en el sedoso cabello de Haru mientras que el otro posaba sus manos en su cadera.

_Las perfectas caderas de Rin_, pensó. Quizá el alcohol —y otras sustancias, pero Rin no tenía que saber eso— sí le estaban afectando un poco. Buscó ahondar el beso, y Rin le correspondió. La boca de Haru sabía a alcohol, pero no le importó. Mordió su labio juguetonamente. Haru soltó un quejido, recorriendo las abdominales de Rin a través de la ropa. Respirando agitadamente y caminando a ciegas, ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

Rin se detuvo por un momento, contemplando a Haru. Había caído debajo de él. Su mirada azul estaba algo nublada y sus mejillas rojas.

Extendió su mano y rozó suavemente la nuca de Rin, escondiendo sus dedos en su cabello. Rin se ruborizó ante la ternura del roce.

Haru lo atrajo hacia sí. Sus labios volvieron a conectarse; esta vez más lento. Sin embargo, ambos estaban enfebrecidos aún por las caricias anteriores y pronto recuperaron la pasión del momento. Sus caderas comenzaron a rozarse, buscando por la fricción del otro. Rin y Haru gimieron, se sentía tan bien...

"R-Rin," musitó Haru. Rin lo miró, se veía tan vulnerable y confundido...

"N-no," dijo con pesar. Detuvo sus movimientos, aunque su excitación le pidiera lo contrario. Haru soltó otro gemido resignado, y arrugó el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Haru ebrio era demasiado lindo para su propio bien.

"Q-quiero... ¡quiero que estés sobrio cuando lo hagamos!" vociferó, y entonces se salió del cuarto terriblemente avergonzado. Haru lo miró perplejo, mas pronto el rubor subió a sus mejillas y escondió su cara detrás de sus manos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Rin volvió unos momentos después. Se veía más tranquilo, de seguro había ido al baño a... refrescarse. Se acostó al lado de Haru. Voltearon a verse y se sonrojaron como colegialas en una cita, así que evadieron la mirada.

"L-lo siento," tartamudeó Rin, mirando al techo.

"E-está bien," respondió Haru en el mismo tono nervioso.

"No. Me refiero a por todo. Por lo de Nagisa, también."

"Sí, pero tienes que disculparte con ellos. Con Rei, también."

"Lo sé. Te prometo que lo haré mañana," respondió Rin. Había un deje de tristeza y arrepentimiento en su voz.

Haru asintió. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Rin, ansiando su calor. Pudo sentirlo tensarse y luego relajarse ante el contacto. Cerró los ojos, pero al poco tiempo sintió un ligero movimiento en Rin —¿estaba temblando?— y escuchó leves sollozos. Abrió los ojos y se percató de que Rin estaba llorando.

"Rin," susurró preocupado. Rin sorbió la nariz y se limpió con brusquedad.

"H-Haru. Y qué tal... ¿qué tal si nunca vuelvo a ser normal?"

Sollozó una vez más, apretándose los ojos. El corazón de Haru se encogió al verlo así.

"N-no quiero lastimar a todos los que me rodean c-cuando estoy enojado," despotricó; "y luego darme cuenta de lo que hice y sentir e-este m-maldito arrepentimiento."

Haru negó con la cabeza. Le dolía ver a Rin así, y ahora notaba que realmente era sincero cuando decía que lo sentía. Volvió a esconderse en su pecho, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

"Claro que volverás a ser normal, Rin. Yo confío en ti."

Rin se movió un poco para intentar observar el rostro de Haru. El pelinegro se asomó tímidamente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El labio inferior de Rin tembló, señal de que quería seguir llorando.

Haru lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó fuertemente. A veces, eso ayudaba más que las palabras.

Se quedaron dormidos así. Rin despertó de madrugada, cuando Haru todavía dormía. Sonrió con dulzura y besó su frente antes de marcharse sigilosamente, antes del amanecer.

* * *

><p>Rin había planeado disculparse con Rei y Nagisa ese día, asumiendo que aún estarían juntos. Y no se equivocó. Los encontró en el cuarto de Rei, a punto de irse a algún lado. Haru sabía lo importante y difícil que eso sería para Rin, así que lo acompañó. Fue él el que se anunció en la puerta, en caso de que no quisieran abrirle a Rin. Rei y Nagisa dieron un respingo al encontrarse con Rin. Instintivamente, Rei cubrió el cuerpo de Nagisa con el suyo.<p>

"Rin-senpai, si vienes a hacerle algo a Nagisa-kun—"

Mas no contaban con el hecho de que Rin se inclinaría hacia adelante y con la cabeza agachada, a manera de pedir perdón.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" profirió. "Perdí el control el otro día e hice algo de lo que me arrepiento mucho," se levantó para mirarlos a los ojos. "En verdad lo lamento, y Rei, ya entendí que debo respetar tus decisiones. Tú puedes juntarte con quien tú quieras, y mi opinión personal no tiene porqué influir en eso. En cuanto a Nagisa," se enfocó en el rubio; "Lo lamento. No debí haberte juzgado así y mucho menos atacarte de esa forma. Espero que ambos puedan perdonarme."

Nagisa y Rei intercambiaron una mirada.

"¡Disculpa aceptada!" gritó Nagisa, entusiasmado. Rodeó a Rin entre sus brazos a pesar de su reticencia. "¡Espero que podamos ser amigos, Rin-chan!"

"Ehh... sí..."

Rei dio unos pasos hacia el frente, observando a Rin con una expresión seria.

"¿Amigos?" preguntó Rin, inseguro. Sorpresivamente, Rei se unió al abrazo.

"Los mejores, y lo sabes."

Haru sonrió. Le hacía feliz que las cosas se hubieran arreglado.

El abrazo se deshizo.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos," anunció Rei, ahora serio. "Acompañaré a Nagisa-kun a resolver algunos asuntos con sus padres."

"Suerte," les deseó Rin. Él y Haru los vieron irse.

Rin volteó hacia su novio.

¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros, lo que significaba un sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Semana 5.<strong>

* * *

><p>Se había vuelto costumbre que Haru y Rin se sentaran junto al otro durante las terapias de grupo, y esa semana no había sido la excepción.<p>

Amakata escuchaba atentamente a una chica que platicaba orgullosamente acerca de cómo se había comido una hamburguesa entera en una reunión con su familia y no la había vomitado después, señal de que poco a poco iba superando su problema alimenticio. La psicóloga la felicitó y citó a un "famoso escritor" que decía que "la belleza del cuerpo muchas veces es indicio de la hermosura del alma,"(1) y por lo tanto debía aceptarse tal cual era. Después, se dirigió a Haru.

"Nanase-kun, ¿qué tal estuvo tu semana?"

"Bien."

Amakata sonrió. Haru era uno de los pacientes más difíciles que había tenido. Ni siquiera en las terapias individuales hablaba más de lo necesario.

"¿No hay nada que nos quieras comentar?"

Rin tomó la mano de Haru para hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaban ese tipo de preguntas.

"No."

"Oh, vamos. Debe haber algo que quieras compartirnos..."

Haruka frunció el ceño y Rin apretó su mano. El pelinegro suspiró, rindiéndose. Tenía que hablar un poco o Amakata no lo dejaría en paz.

"Tuve una semana bastante normal, creo," hizo una pausa. "Ya me estoy... acostumbrando a salir más, supongo."

"¡Eso está muy bien!" exclamó Amakata con sinceridad. "Recuerda: 'no estás deprimido, estás distraído.'"(2) Citó. Haru asintió, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir con eso. Al menos sirvió para que Amakata lo dejara tranquilo. Se dirigió a Rin.

"¿Y tú, Matsuoka-kun? ¿Quisieras comentar algo?"

Rin soltó la mano de Haru y miró al suelo, avergonzado. Sabía que Haru había omitido lo sucedido con Nagisa y Rei por consideración hacia él. Y lo agradecía, mas también sabía que se seguiría sintiendo algo culpable si no reconocía sus errores.

"Sí, de hecho sí," murmuró. Levantó la mirada, decidido. "Hice algo de lo que me arrepentí esta semana. Perdí el control y... golpeé a un chico que me caía mal. Mi mejor amigo lo defendió y... me la llevé contra él," antes de que Amakata o los demás pudieran expresar alguna reacción, Rin continuó. "¡Pero después me di cuenta de mi error! Me disculpé con ambos y... me perdonaron," hizo una pausa. Haru reconoció el cambio en su voz, Rin se estaba poniendo sensible de nuevo. Devolvió el gesto y ahora fue él quien apretó su mano. El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa muy ligera.

"Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo," juró.

Cuando Amakata habló, su tono era serio pero compasivo.

"Matsuoka-kun, estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste. Sin embargo, me alegra notar que reconociste tu error y trataste de enmendarlo. Se aprende más de los errores que de los aciertos."

Rin asintió. La terapia continuó de la misma forma hasta que salieron.

Caminaron por las calles de Iwatobi tomados de las manos y en silencio. Sin embargo, de pronto Rin habló:

"Haru..."

"¿Qué pasó, Rin?"

"Es sólo mi opinión, pero... ¿No crees que deberías tomarte la terapia más en serio?"

Haru se detuvo en seco.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Casi no participas," argumentó Rin. "Sé que te desagrada, y no te culpo, pero... es por tu bien. ¿No crees que deberías empezar a hablar un poco más de tus problemas?"

Haru volteó hacia un lado, en evidente desacuerdo.

"¿Mis problemas? Estoy bien."

"Te emborrachaste la otra noche—"

"Por Dios, Rin, sólo porque tú hayas corregido tu error no significa que puedes sermonear a todo mundo, ¿okay?" rezongó Haru, cortante. Rin frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. Entonces, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

"¿A-a dónde vas?" inquirió el pelinegro con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Había sido demasiado frío? No lo había hecho a propósito, simplemente a veces se olvidaba que las demás personas eran más sensibles que él y tendían a suavizar sus palabras al lidiar con otra gente. Y Haru no lo hacía. Lo decía tal cual lo pensaba.

"Tengo práctica de natación," volteó, y añadió sin mirarlo a los ojos: "Sabes que eres bienvenido si quieres venir."

"Hoy no, gracias," contestó Haru. Aunque no lo pareciera, también tenía su orgullo. Además, todavía estaba un poco asustado por lo que había pasado la última vez en la piscina.

La tarde pasó y mientras terminaba de ver la película que Rin le había prestado, se preguntó si estaría muy molesto con él. No obstante, para el atardecer obtuvo su respuesta, puesto que recibió un mensaje en su celular:

**Rin M.: Quieres acompañarme con unos amigos hoy a las 8? Son de Samezuka, pero creo que te caeran bien**

Era todo. Haru parpadeó y lo leyó un par de veces, tratando de descifrar si había un mensaje oculto. No lo parecía, así que optó por responder:

**Haru: Si, esta bien**

**Rin M.: Paso por ti a las 8 entonces**

**Haru: Ok**

Fue todo. Haru estaba un poco confundido, pero asumió que no serviría de mucho pensar en los cambios de humor de Rin. Era mejor esperar a verle.

Se dio una ducha y se cambió. Rin llegó puntual, saludó a sus padres y se marcharon. En efecto, ya no estaba molesto. Haru pensó que tenía que dejar de preocuparse en exceso de sus pequeños altercados; después de todo eran parte normal de una relación y más tomando en cuenta las condiciones de ambos.

Rin le contó que los miembros del club de natación de Samezuka se llevaban muy bien, y de vez en cuando les gustaba juntarse para pasar el rato. En realidad, Haru ya había conocido a todos ellos aquel día en que se había quedado a la práctica, pero ahora Rin lo presentó oficialmente y hasta tomó su mano. Nadie pareció muy sorprendido al respecto y le dieron la bienvenida a Haru con sonrisas cálidas y amables.

El lugar de la reunión era la casa de los hermanos Mikoshiba: el ex-capitán Seijuro y el joven Momotarou; ambos identificables por su cabello rojo anaranjado, sus ojos color ámbar y su obsesión por las chicas lindas. Rin también le contó, algo despectivo, que ambos sentían una notoria atracción por su hermana. Sin embargo, según Rin, Gou no había correspondido los sentimientos de ninguno.

La casa era grande y moderna. La puerta al patio estaba abierta, y algunos chicos conversaban ahí. Otros simplemente estaban en la sala escuchando música, riendo y platicando tranquilamente. Y unos pocos otros estaban en la cocina buscando botanas y cosas para comer. Había unas dos o tres chicas, novias de algunos de los muchachos.

Un chico de complexión frágil y con corte en forma de tazón se acercó a Rin y lo saludó entusiasmado. Rin se lo presentó a Haru como Nitori Aiichiro. Poco después llegó el tal Momotarou que Rin mencionó. Ambos eran muy platicadores, al grado que Rin y Haru apenas y participaban en la conversación. De cualquier forma, no era como que Haru hablase demasiado, así que estaba bien. No obstante, a veces irritaban a Rin; mas pronto la plática resurgía de una manera amistosa y natural.

"¿Y tu hermano?" Rin le preguntó a Momotarou de repente.

"Salió, iba a pasar por su novia."

"Pff... ¿Qué clase de chica estaría tan loca como para salir con uno de ustedes?"

"¡Oye!" se quejó Momotarou. Rin sonrió, burlón.

"Sólo bromeo, Momo."

Momotarou hizo un puchero, provocando risas generales. Y entonces, como si lo hubieran invocado, Mikoshiba Seijuro hizo acto de presencia.

"¡Estoy en casa!" exclamó al llegar, llamando la atención de todos. Momo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Hermano!"

...Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando notó a su acompañante.

"¡Buenas noches a todos!" exclamó la linda señorita a su lado. El color de su cabello, sus ojos y sus facciones eran terriblemente parecidas a las de Rin, y Haru volteó a verle alarmado.

"No..." murmuraron Momo y Rin al unísono. Los ojos de Seijuro se clavaron en Rin, y sonrió nerviosamente.

"Rin, puedo explicarlo—"

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Momotarou huyó a su cuarto en el piso de arriba, pero nadie le prestó atención a excepción de Nitori.

"¿Momo-kun?"

La furia corría por las venas de Rin como si fuera veneno. Había prometido no volverlo a hacer, pero era tan difícil cuando se trataba de su inocente hermanita menor...

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A SALIR CON MI HERMANITA?!" estalló, avanzando a zancadas y tomando a Seijuro por el cuello. Lo estrelló contra la pared. Seijuro frunció el ceño e intentó quitárselo de encima, no quería provocar una pelea...

"¡TE VOY A DAR TU MERECIDO, MALDITO ASALTACUNAS—!"

"¡Rin!" lo llamó Haru. Su voz fue como un bálsamo, como un hilo que lo ataba de nuevo a la realidad.

"¡Hermano, detente!" lloriqueó Gou, tratando de interferir. Al observar su rostro descompuesto y preocupado, y sentir las manos de Haru sobre sus hombros Rin volvió a ser consciente de sus acciones, y dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados por más enojado que estuviera.

Seijuro tosió. Gou tomó su rostro entre sus manos, preocupada. Le preguntó si estaba bien y Seijuro respondió que sí, mientras Rin trataba de calmar su respiración con Haruka a su lado. Entonces, Gou volteó a verlo.

"Hermano... ¿Podemos hablar?"

Rin asintió, apretando los dientes.

"Vamos afuera."

Gou hizo caso y salió. Rin la siguió, y cuando pasó al lado de Seijuro para salir por la puerta, éste intentó disculparse.

"Rin, lo siento—"

"Cállate," espetó Rin.

Una vez afuera, los hermanos intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" inquirió Rin, aparentemente furioso; mas Gou lo conocía y podía distinguir el tinte de dolor en sus palabras. Exhaló audiblemente.

"Sei quería decírtelo desde hace tiempo, pero yo le dije que esperara."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tenía miedo de cómo ibas a reaccionar," admitió ella. "Quería esperar hasta que estuvieras mejor, pero Sei insistió."

"¡¿Planeabas ocultármelo por más tiempo?!" exclamó Rin con aire ofendido. Gou arrugó el ceño.

"Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, ¿habría cambiado en algo tu reacción?" Rin abrió la boca para hablar, mas ella lo interrumpió. "Sé sincero."

"Pues... no, pero—"

"¿Ves? Hermano, sé que lo haces porque me quieres, pero ¡tienes que dejar que viva mi vida!" exclamó; molesta, dolida y triste. "Ya ni siquiera haces un esfuerzo por visitarnos a mamá y a mí, ¿y crees que tienes derecho a decidir con quién salgo y quién no?" lo miró indignada. Rin se encogió un poco, sintiéndose culpable. "Además, Sei es un buen chico," añadió Gou. "Tú deberías saberlo."

Hubo un silencio. Rin se mordió el labio, triste, porque sabía que Gou tenía razón. Y al fin, tragándose su orgullo, admitió:

"Lo siento, Gou. He sido un hermano de mierda."

Al notar que Rin se disculpaba de corazón, la dureza en la expresión de Gou se derritió. Abrazó a su hermano, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho en un gesto de amor fraternal.

"No, no lo eres," dijo con dulzura. "Yo sé que sólo intentas protegerme."

Rin la rodeó con sus brazos de vuelta.

"Prometo visitarte a ti y a mamá más seguido," juró. Deshicieron el abrazo, Gou estaba sonriendo. Ahora que la veía de verdad, notaba que su hermana ya era toda una señorita. No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

"Joder, Mikoshiba es un hombre muy afortunado."

Gou rio, sonrojándose ligeramente.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó. "¿Cómo va la terapia?"

"Bien," contestó Rin automáticamente. Entonces pensó en Haru y su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Excelente, de hecho. Conocí a alguien."

Los ojos de Gou casi se salen de sus órbitas.

"¡¿En serio?!" profirió impaciente. "¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Lo conoceré pronto?!"

Fue el turno de Rin de soltar una risita. De seguro Gou había estado tan preocupada que no había notado la intervención de Haruka en el pequeño disturbio.

"Vamos adentro, ¿sí?" sugirió. Gou asintió y regresaron a la casa.

Ni bien pasaron el umbral de la puerta, Seijuro ya estaba sobre de ellos, buscando disculparse y dar explicaciones. No obstante, Rin lo silenció fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Shhh, no quiero oír lo que tengas qué decir. Sólo te advierto que si no la tratas como es debido, te romperé el cráneo," sentenció firmemente, mirándolo a los ojos. "No me importa que hayas sido mi antiguo capitán, ¿entendido?"

Seijuro asintió seriamente. Gou intervino de pronto, tomando la mano de su novio.

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso," afirmó ella. Luego sonrió con picardía y enarcó las cejas. "Entonces, ¿quién es?"

Rin puso los ojos en blanco, devolviendo el gesto. Desvió la mirada, buscando por Haru. Se había sentado en un rincón de la sala, quizá para no interactuar con nadie mientras Rin no estaba. Sus ojos se encontraron.

"Ven, Haru," lo llamó Rin. Haru obedeció. "Ella es mi hermana, Gou, y su... novio," aceptó a duras penas; "umm... el antiguo capitán de natación de Samezuka..."

"Mikoshiba Seijuro, mucho gusto."

"¡Es un placer conocerte!" exclamó Gou, fascinada. Haru esbozó una sonrisa tímida ante su entusiasmo.

"Nanase Haruka. Igualmente."

* * *

><p>Nitori siguió a Momo, que iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que le azotó la puerta en la cara sin darse cuenta. Nitori dio un respingo y se recargó contra la puerta. Tocó varias veces.<p>

"¿Momo-kun? ¿Puedo pasar?"

"No."

Nitori arrugó el ceño. Nunca había visto a Momo así.

"Hmm, qué lástima. Supongo que entonces tendré que regresar este graaaan escarabajo que me encontré en el jardín..."

Acto reflejo, la puerta se abrió y Nitori casi cae de bruces al suelo, de no ser porque Momo lo detuvo a tiempo y le ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio. Lo miró sonriente a pesar de la humedad de sus pestañas, sólo para percatarse de que Nitori estaba sólo. Entonces hizo un mohín.

"¿Y el escarabajo?"

Nitori ignoró su pregunta, concentrándose en lo rojo de sus mejillas y en lo acuoso de sus ojos.

"Momo-kun, ¿estás llorando?" preguntó incrédulo. Momo abrió los ojos como platos y se talló los ojos, apenado.

"¡N-no!"

Nitori torció los labios. Tomó a Momo por el hombro y lo llevó para que se sentara en la cama. Momo seguía llorando.

"Momo-kun, ¿qué pasa? Puedes confiar en mí, no le diré a nadie."

El cuerpo de Momo temblaba ligeramente con los leves sollozos que dejaban sus labios. Se limpió las lágrimas y sorbió la nariz, mirando a Nitori con una expresión desgarradora.

"Senpai, ¡nunca pensé que un corazón roto doliera así!"

"¡¿Eh?!" Nitori se sonrojó, ¡qué tema tan vergonzoso! "¿De qué hablas?"

Momo intentó calmarse.

"A mí también me gusta Gou-chan," murmuró con voz pesarosa. Nitori abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Pero es la novia de tu hermano!" vociferó Nitori. Cuando dijo eso, el labio inferior de Momo tembló y volvió a estallar en llanto. Nitori se disculpó nerviosamente.

"Lo siento, lo siento."

"J-jamás pensé q-que Gou-chan en verdad le ha-haría caso a mi hermano," lloriqueó Momo. Pareció percatarse de lo que acababa de decir y se arrepintió. "Wow, eso suena horrible."

Nitori apretó su hombro en señal de consuelo. Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

"No. Tienes derecho a estar dolido."

Momo volvió a sorber la nariz.

"Gracias, senpai."

Surgió un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Nitori no sabía qué decir, no era muy bueno con eso de consolar personas.

Entonces se le ocurrió.

"¡Ya sé qué te animará! ¿Quieres jugar Super Smash Bros?"

"Mi Wii U se descompuso hace poco," suspiró Momo.

"Diablos," siseó Nitori. No era la clase de persona que maldecía. "O podemos ver una película, para distraerte," sugirió.

Momo esbozó una sonrisa lánguida.

"Suena bien."

Salieron del cuarto de Momo. Los Mikoshiba tenían una casa grande, y tenían una habitación destinada a ver películas; con una gran pantalla, cómodos sillones y un excelente equipo de sonido. Momo no tenía ganas de algo en específico, así que tomó la primera película que vio y la puso en el Blu-Ray. Mientras él configuraba esas cosas, Nitori bajó por refrescos y comida chatarra. Se topó con Rin y Haru en la cocina. El pelirrojo le preguntó qué estaba haciendo y Nitori los invitó a subir. Momo necesitaba compañía.

Cuando llegaron, ya todo estaba listo. Nitori preguntó qué película había escogido y Momo leyó el título en un inglés un poco extraño. "Silver Linings Playbook,"(3) le corrigió Rin, para luego emocionarse. "¡Ahh, amo esa película!"

"¿De qué trata?" preguntó Haru mientras se incorporaban con los demás.

"Es sobre un tipo que es bipolar y acaba de salir del psiquiátrico por golpear al amante de su esposa. Él sigue enamorado de ella y quiere recuperarla, pero entonces conoce a esa chica, tú sabes, Jennifer Lawrence. Ella también es bipolar y después de algunas peleas y crisis al final terminan juntos," explicó Rin. Momo y Nitori se quejaron medio en broma por los _spoilers_ y él rezongó diciendo que era obvio que acabarían juntos por ser la pareja protagonista. Posteriormente se dedicaron a ver el filme mientras comían y hacían uno que otro comentario de vez en cuando. Después de que avanzara un poco la trama, Rin se acercó a Haru y confesó en un murmullo:

"Me gusta porque me identifico con el personaje principal. O sea, él sabe que hay algo mal con él e intenta cambiarlo, pero varias veces vuelve a caer... Y aun así, siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas y piensa que puede mejorar. Supongo que eso me motiva," dijo. "Además, ¡Bradley Cooper está tan bueno...!"

Haru le dio un codazo y Rin se disculpó con una sonrisa socarrona. Poco después se unieron Gou y Sei, que se habían aburrido de estar abajo y escucharon el barullo proveniente de la habitación. Momo se tensó al verlos agarrados de las manos, sentándose juntos y a Gou dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio. Nitori se percató de aquello y tomó la mano de Momo, para que no se sintiera solo y para que supiera que podía contar con él.

Momotarou apreció el contacto y sonrió con ternura, dándole un ligero apretón a la mano de Nitori.

* * *

><p>"¿La pasaste bien?" cuestionó Rin a Haru, antes de dejarlo en su casa. "Sé que no es precisamente una fiesta como uno está acostumbrado a pensar, pero así son mis amigos," se justificó. Él nunca había sido una persona de fiestas alocadas; emborracharse, colocarse y tener sexo sin ataduras. Así que, como era de esperarse, se juntaba con personas de su misma naturaleza tranquila. No obstante, temía que Haru se hubiese aburrido, aunque tampoco tenía la pinta de ser alguien así...<p>

Se detuvieron en la puerta de la casa de Haru. Éste miró a su novio a los ojos.

"Rin, en verdad la pasé bien," dijo con sinceridad. "Me divertí mucho."

Y eso, a decir verdad, le sorprendía. Porque aunque no lo pareciera, Haru sí estaba más metido en el ambiente de las fiestas. No era precisamente social, pero sus amigos lo eran, y usualmente lo arrastraban a ese tipo de reuniones.Y Haruka se había acostumbrado a ir con la corriente, a beber un poco —o un mucho, a veces— y a aceptar alguna que otra de las sustancias que sus amigos aceptaban y que lo hacían sentir más relajado entre el mar de gente al que no estaba acostumbrado. Así que era extrañamente agradable ese nuevo concepto, donde las personas en verdad hablaban y convivían y la pasaban bien juntos. Tranquilo, pero bien.

Rin sonrió. No burlona, ni provocativa, ni sarcásticamente. Simplemente sonrió.

"Qué bien," susurró. Se inclinó para besarlo a forma de despedida. El pelinegro aceptó el contacto gustosamente, abriendo un poco la boca y masajeando los labios de Rin; enterrando sus manos en su melena roja. Las manos de Rin estaban firmes en las caderas de Haru.

Rompieron el beso, faltos de aliento.

"Buenas noches, Haru," dijo Rin con voz ronca. Se besaron una vez más y al final Rin se apartó porque si seguían, era capaz de quedarse ahí toda la noche. Haru lo observó alejarse, pero no le permitió que fuese muy lejos.

"¡Rin!" lo llamó desesperado. Rin volteó, enarcando una ceja. "Quédate."

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo. Echó un vistazo sugerente hacia arriba, hacia la ventana de Haruka.

"Te veo en cinco minutos," dijo. Haru asintió y entró a la casa. Habló lo necesario con sus padres —o más bien dicho, respondió sus preguntas— y subió a su habitación. Y en cinco minutos, Rin ya estaba ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Sólo por si se lo preguntan, no, no lo hicieron XDD -aún- prometo que cuando lo hagan lo escribiré con lujo de detalle ;)_

_Y bueno, dejo algunas aclaraciones :3_

_(1): La frase es de Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra._

_(2): Esta la tomé de una reflexión muy bonita de Facundo Cabral. Ya saben que Amakata de la nada suelta sus frases motivadoras y random XDDD_

_(3): Silver Linings Playbook... Creo que en español le pusieron algo como "los Juegos del destino" o algo así XD me chocan las traducciones de los títulos de las películas porque casi nunca son acertadas-.- y si no la han visto, se las recomiendo. Esta muy buena! :D_

__Agradezco a las lindas personitas que comentaron el cap pasado: Chrome Burns, Momoocchi, Blue 6277, shiro24kuro, **PerlhaHale**, Fairy-Osphim, **Stephenie Phantomhive**, RanmalwaysOCD, Bea1258, **Kary Yue**, KreduU, Nozomi Black, inuga-chan, Valeriia L.J, dos Guests y las personitas que comentan en el grupo de face ewe__

__(Las que están en negrita es porque dejan reviews largos que amo leer uwu)__

_Otra cosa, por si aún no lo han visto y quieren una imagen más clara... en mi perfil dejé un enlace de cómo se ve Haru en este fic C: en fin, creo que eso es todo. Que pasen bonita Navidad y Año Nuevo (si es que no puedo actualizar antes XD)! :D -corazones gays-_


End file.
